A gyönyör fokai
by Heteira
Summary: Hermione/Perselus. Erotikus történet. Egy büntetőmunka, bevezetés a testi örömökbe. Öt fejezetes történet. Kifejezetten, hangsúlyozottan 18 év feletti olvasóknak ajánlott. A megértést köszönöm.
1. Első fok

**Minden jog JKR-t és a Warnert illeti.**

**A történet minden egyes fejezete erotikus, felnőtt tartalommal bír. Korhatár: 18 év.  
**

**A gyönyör fokai**

**Első fok**

Perselus Piton lassú mozdulattal állt fel a székéről, és indult el az asztalok között. Elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy még így, a hetedik év vége felé is idegesen rezzennek össze a bátor griffendélesek, ha meglátják, hogy a főzetük felé tart. No és az eszükre oly büszke hollóhátasok is képesek megzavarodni egy-egy kérdésétől, arról a néhány hugrabugosról pedig, akik a haladó csoportot színesítik, már nem is beszélve. Természetesen mindent el is követett azért, hogy még azok, akik valamilyen felfoghatatlan okból képesek voltak eljutni a RAVASZ-felékészítő csoportba – és idáig nem adták fel, és mentek inkább át legendás lények gondozására vagy jóslástanra – is rettegjenek tőle és az óráktól. Biztos ami biztos alapon vetett néhány sötét pillantást a mardekárosokra is – minél idősebbek, annál inkább elkanászodnak, és annál többet engednek meg maguknak az órán, pedig Perselus jobban szerette a csendes, rendes munkát, mint a hangoskodást vagy a vitákat más házak diákjaival. De azért elsősorban a többi ház tagjai számára tartalékolta az erejét.  
– Goldstein, ahhoz képest, hogy iskolaelső, még nem láttam, hogy képes lett volna rendesen megpucolni egy gránátalmát... Nem is értem, miért nem vették figyelembe a cím kiosztásakor a szegényes bájitaltan képességeit. – Végigmérte a gyöngyöző homlokú fiú körül foglalatoskodó több hollóhátas munkáját, és folytatta: – Bár, ahogy elnézem, hogy a háztársai mit művelnek itt, belátom, hogy nem akadt magánál jobb.  
Az egyik hollóhátas vetett rá egy utálkozó pillantást – ez külön szórakoztatta, de azért tovább ment.  
– Patil, túlmelegedett a főzete, ezt jóformán ki is öntheti, már semmiképpen sem lesz használható. Le merem fogadni, hogy az ikertestvére vizsgázott maga helyett bájitaltanból, és ezért került be a csoportomba – vetette oda a griffendéles lánynak. Körülnézett, és folytatta: – Ahogy így elnézem, minden griffendéles csakis csalással kerülhetett ide, mert úgy tűnik, meghaladja a képességeiket az, hogy kövessék az óra menetét. Potter, kihagyta az egyik skarabeusszárnyat, de ha kérhetem, most már ne tegye bele, mert nincs kedvem ismét megmenteni A Hős Túlélő életét. Weasley, máskor ne csak a felét lesse le annak, amit a szomszédja csinál, és talán elfogadható lesz a főzete. Finnigan, könyörgöm, ne lélegezze be a főzet gőzét, mert semmi kedvem igazolni azt, ha a nap további részét a gyengélkedőn tölti! Longbottom! – Megállt, és utálkozva mérte végig a fiút. Ha valamit, hát azt csakugyan nem értette, hogy ő mivel bűvölhette meg a vizsgáztatókat, és miért nem hátrált még mindig meg. – Siralmas. – Egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a fiú üstjének tartalmát. – Ha óra végére képes legalább félkész munkával előállni, esetleg továbbra is maradhat. Ellenkező esetben felajánlhatok önnek egy dupla lyukasórát hétfő reggelente. Legalább kipihenheti a hétvégi dorbézolást.  
Vetett egy pillantást Granger főztjére – rendes, pontos, kreativitás nélküli, mint mindig –, és továbbsétált, hogy a hugrabugosok kedvét is elvegye a bájitalfőzéstől. Kifejezetten kellemesebben érezte magát azután, hogy véleményezte a diákok munkáját. Egy-két rendreutasító megjegyzést még a mardekárosok is kiérdemeltek, mivel Theo Nott már megint Daphne Greengrasst figyelte a főzete helyett, Draco Malfoy pedig úgy döntött, hogy inkább kihagyja a mai órai munkát. Visszatért az asztalához, és onnan figyelte, ahogy a hollóhátasok rettegnek, hogy elrontanak valamit, s csorba esik hírnevükön, a griffendélesek morogva, sugdolózva próbálják közös tudással menteni a menthetőt – természetesen Granger volt az információs központ –, a hugrabugosok pedig reménykedve kevergetik főzetüket. Az óra elején íratott röpdolgozatokat már kijavította – siralmas eredménnyel, mint mindig –, és most figyelte őket, hátha ismét elkövetnek valami hibát.  
Az óra végéig még kétszer ment körbe, nehogy elbízzák magukat a diákok, és hogy ő se unatkozzon olyan rettenetesen. Elve volt, hogy teher alatt nő a pálma, és amelyik diák képes elfogadható főzetet készíteni az ő óráján a megjegyzései ellenére is, annak később nem fog abba belehalni a gyereke, hogy egy egyszerű, otthon gyorsan megfőzhető meghűlés vagy fülfájás elleni főzetet elront. Újra a griffendéleseket kezdte figyelni. Granger továbbra is nagy elánnal segített a társainak – elhúzta a száját, ezek a griffendélesek lassan olyanok lesznek, mint a Hugrabugból szalajtották volna őket… Összetartó, lojális népség. Pedig kifejezetten szívesen rakta volna ki Longbottomot az óráról. Hiába győzködte a tanári kar állandóan azzal, hogy ezt a pár hónapot már csak kibírja, ő tudta, hogy nem fogja. Elege volt Longbottom tesze-toszaságából, igazából minden diákból elege volt. És túl messze volt még a nyári szünet. Az órájára pillantott. Az óra véget ért, a diákok is reménykedve pislogtak az ajtó felé, ugyancsak mehetnékjük volt már.  
– A műveiket töltsék át üvegekbe, és hozzák ide. Reménykedjenek benne, hogy ehhez a művelethez elég stabilak a főzeteik, de azért menet közben ne nagyon rázogassák őket. Ha mégis robbanna valamelyiküké, remélem, ez addig történik meg, amíg még a kezükben van.  
Zavart mozgolódás támadt a diákok között. Unott arccal figyelte, ahogy sorra odajárulnak az asztalához, és leteszik az üvegeiket. Grangeré tökéletes volt, ezt már akkor látta, amikor utoljára körbejárt – ráadásul a lány gyorsan is dolgozott.  
– Adja ide! – szólt rá Longbottomra. A fiú keze remegett. Perselus végigmérte a fiolát, s elsápadt a dühtől. Longbottom még így is csaknem teljesen elkészült, s a művében nem is igen talált kivetnivalót – a befejezetlenséget leszámítva, ami indokolt volt, hiszen kevesebb ideje volt a főzésre. – Ki segített magának? – kérdezte Perselus fenyegetően.  
– Senki... – motyogta Longbottom, és belevörösödött a hazugságba.  
– Siralmas bájitalfőző, és szánalmas hazudozó, Longbottom – mordult rá a férfi. Végignézett a griffendéleseken, akik az ajtóban várták társukat. – Granger! – A lány összerezzent, és közelebb lépett. – Segített Longbottomnak?  
– Nem, uram... – Granger sem volt valami jó hazudozásban.  
– Longbottom, húsz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért csalt. Granger, maga pedig egy hét büntetőmunkára jön, amiért mindenbe beleüti a dolgát.  
– Miért kell büntetőmunkára mennie? Hiszen ő jól dolgozott! – tiltakozott Weasley.  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, és takarodjon a szemem elől, Weasley, mielőtt maga is jöhet – vetette oda Perselus. – Hatra várom, Granger.  
A griffendélesek eloldalogtak, ő pedig, mivel volt egy lyukas órája, leosztályozta a műveiket – igyekezett annyit megbuktatni közülük, amennyit csak lehetett. A nap hamar eltelt, és Granger hatkor zavartan toporgott az irodája ajtajában. Nem kapott gyakran büntetőmunkát – iskolaelsőként pláne nem –, és most roppant idegesnek tűnt.  
– Jöjjön be, Miss Granger! – Perselus dühe már elpárolgott, igazából kicsit azt is bánta, hogy nem tudta le az egészet egy pontlevonással. Belefáradt ebbe a napba, nem volt kedve morgolódni, veszekedni, ezért elgondolkozva méregette a lányt.  
Granger már levette a talárját, nyilván egy ideje nem volt több órája. Egyszerű fehér blúzt és fekete szoknyát viselt, mindig tartotta magát az egyenruha elvárásaihoz. Az arca sápadt volt, talán az idegesség miatt, s mivel az órán, az üst közelében Granger többnyire kipirult, ez a beteges arcszín most feltűnt a férfinak.  
– Jól van?  
– Igen, tanár úr… – suttogta a lány zavartan. – Mit kell csinálnom?  
– Nos, van néhány doboznyi régi főzetem. Szeretném, ha átnézné és rendszerezné őket. – Perselus egy pálcaintéssel kinyitott egy kis kamrát, ahol főzetekkel teli dobozok álltak. A "néhány" enyhe kifejezés volt. Ezzel biztosan leköthette Grangert a hét minden napján. – Egy részüket diákok készítették, eltettem, mert egészen jónak tűntek, de meglehet, hogy mára már nincsenek olyan jó állapotban. Ha egy mód van rá, ügyeljen a testi épségére!  
– Igenis, tanár úr…  
Perselus helyet foglalt az íróasztalánál, ahol egy halom dolgozat várt rá. Hiába volt március, az elsősök még mindig reménykedtek benne, hogy ha mindent leírnak, ami a kérdéssel kapcsolatban eszükbe jut, és halványan köthető a bájitalokhoz, kapnak egy-két kegyelempontot. Perselus horkantott. Még, hogy kegyelem! Ha az elsősök műveit javította, garantáltan elfogyasztott egy egész üvegcse piros tintát, annyit kellett aláhúzogatnia és megjegyzéseket írnia. Múlt az idő, Granger jelenlétéről csak a néha-néha megcsendülő üvegcsék tanúskodtak, és a halk puffanás, ha a lány egy újabb üvegekkel teli dobozt tett az asztalra, amely mellett dolgozott. Nyolc felé járhatott, és már lassan hajlott rá, hogy szól a lánynak, fejezze be mára a munkát, amikor Grangert heves köhögőroham fogta el. Perselus közelebb lépett, és elvégzett egy gyors bűbájt, amitől tiszta levegő jutott a lány tüdejébe.  
– Jól van? – kérdezte a délután során már másodszorra. Granger zihálva vette a levegőt, most már kipirult, ami határozottan jobban állt neki, mint a sápadtság. Egyik kezét a mellkasára szorította, és Perselus nem tudta nem követni kisujját vonalát, amely becsusszant az inge alá, és a mellei közé simult. – Üljön le – intett Perselus a legközelebb szék fel, ami erre közelebb lebegett.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta a lány rekedten. – Csak túl sokáig állt ez a főzet, és az erős koncentrációjú borssav irritál…  
Perselus egy újabb intéssel vizet varázsolt elő. – Igyon egy kicsit. Azt hiszem, ma már éppen eleget dolgozott.  
– Ha nem bánja, tanár úr – pillantott fel Granger –, ezt a dobozt még befejezném. Alig néhány fiola van hátra, és így nem keveredek bele.  
– Csak tessék – bólintott Perselus, de nem volt kedve visszatérni, és pirossal átszínezni az utolsó dolgozatot is. Megállt az asztalnál, és a lányt figyelte. Granger félve pillantott rá, de végül felállt, és a dobozhoz lépett.  
Automatikus mozdulattal simította göndör fürtjeit a füle mögé. Bájitaltanon mindig felcsatolta a haját, nehogy zavarja a főzésben, s most Perselus meglepve állapította meg, hogy milyen hosszúra növesztette. Így inkább lágy, hullámos esése volt a fürtöknek, ellentétben a kócos, rendezetlen hajzuhataggal, ami korábban jellemezte a lányt, amikor még rövidebb és göndörebb volt a haja. Perselus észrevette, hogy Granger egyik gombja kigombolódott a rosszullét során, és ez mosolyt csalt az arcára. Onnan, ahol állt, tökéletes rálátás nyílt a lány mellének finom vonalára, amikor előrehajolt. Őrült gondolat volt, de Perselusnak kedve támadt megsimogatni a halmokat. Most alaposabban szemügyre vette a lány finom vonalú nyakát, kulcscsontjait is, és a leghatározottabban úgy érezte, hogy jó volna kicsit megsimogatni, becézgetni a bőrét.  
Zavarba jött, hiszen mégiscsak tanár, és korát tekintve az apja lehetne a lánynak. Másfelől azonban éppen azért, mert nem kölyök már, talán bátrabb lehetne. Alaposan megdolgoztatta Grangert az elmúlt órákba, hát minden bizonnyal illene egy kicsit kényeztetnie is. A lány felegyenesedett, és megfogta a dobozt, hogy letegye az átnézett, elrendezett bájitalok közé.  
– Hagyja, majd én – mondta Perselus, és kivette a kezéből a ládát. Cseppet sem volt könnyű, kicsit el is szégyellte magát, hogy idáig hagyta, hogy ezeket Granger emelgesse. Végignézett a kész ládákon. – Úgy látom, alapos munkát végzett.

– Egyelőre csak kiszűrtem, hogy melyik bájitalok jók, és az azonosakat összegyűjtöttem – magyarázta a lány idegesen, talán nem vette komolyan a dicséretet. – Majd ha mindet átnéztem, akkor csoportosítom hatás szerint és névsorba is rendezem!  
– Helyes. – Perselust kevéssé érdekelték a lány bájitalokkal kapcsolatos, hosszabb távú tervei. – Üljön le, biztosan elfáradt.  
– Köszönöm... Egy kicsit – vallotta be Granger és megszeppenve figyelte, ahogy Perselus elővarázsolt két csésze teát. A férfi figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el, hogy a lány megmozgatta vállát, mintha megfájdultak volna a pakolás során. Ittak pár korty teát.  
– Miért segített Longbottomnak az órán? – kérdezte Perselus. Granger elvörösödött. Perselus kedvtelve nézte, ahogy beharapja az ajkát.  
– Nagyon akarja ezt a RAVASZ-t, tanár úr.  
– De hát nem elég tehetséges hozzá – jegyezte meg Perselus.  
– Gyógynövényekkel akar foglalkozni, és ahhoz, hogy továbbtanuljon, kell neki ez a vizsga – magyarázta a lány kissé felbátorodva.  
– Nocsak. Egészen logikus. – Granger újra átmozgatta vállizmait. – Meghúzódott a válla?  
– Semmi komoly – rázta a fejét a lány zavartan. Perselus felállt, és lassan mögé lépett.  
– Csak most vettem észre, hogy mennyire nehezek ezek a ládák. Sajnálom... – Egészen lassan emelte a kezét a lány válla fölé. Granger megdermedt, amikor megérintette. – Egy masszázs biztosan jót fog tenni – susogta Perselus.  
Granger nyelt egyet. – Nem tudom…  
– Ellazítja az izmokat. – Finoman megfogta a lány haját, és előresöpörte, közben könnyedén megsimította a blúzon keresztül a mellét. Granger megnyalta az ajkait, teste kissé megfeszült, dermedten várta a folytatást, de Perselus nem érzett benne ellenkezés, inkább csak bizonytalansággal keveredő kíváncsiságot.  
Lassan masszírozni kezdte a lány vállát. Granger felsóhajtott, és Perselus elmosolyodva vette tudomásul, hogy jólesnek neki a mozdulatai. Pár percig folytatta a masszázst, majd ujjai fokozatosan tévedtek át a lány nyakára, miközben vállát és tarkóját masszírozta. Granger bőre éppen olyan puha volt, mint ahogy Perselus képzelte. A lány lehunyt szemmel, teljesen ellazulva, kissé elnyílt ajkakkal élvezte a lassan simogatássá váló masszázst. Perselus ujjai a nyakán, állán, játszadoztak, puha, simogató mozdulatokat tettek. Keze lassan kúszott lefelé a lány kulcscsontjáig. Amikor először nyúlt be blúz alá, hogy ezúttal ne a ruhán keresztül simítsa meg Granger vállát, várt egy másodpercig, hátha a lány tiltakozni kezd, de Granger ehelyett jóleső sóhajt hallatott, így hát Perselus folytatta felfedezőútját a ruha szövete alatt.  
Végigsimította párszor a mellkasát, aztán újra megfogta a lány puha, dús haját, és most visszasöpört a háta mögé. Egyre lejjebb kalandoztak az ujjai, és végül ő is belesimított a lány két melle közötti finom vágatba. Granger ajkait halk, nyögésszerű sóhaj hagyta el, és Perselus ezen felbátorodva elkezdte kigombolni a lány blúzát. Granger egyszerű, fehér melltartót viselt, amelynek vékony szövetén keresztül is egyértelműen látszottak a lány meredező mellbimbói. Akárhogy is, de Perselus elégedetten könyvelhette el, hogy sikert ér el a lánynál. Először alig tette rá kezét a mellére, csak leheletfinoman végigsimította, a vágatban melengette ujjait. Majd lassan megkerülte Grangert, hogy már ne a háta mögül, fölülről simogassa, hanem szemből láthassa. Elé térdelt, és elgyönyörködött a lány félig lehunyt pilláiban, kipirult arcában, és a vékony melltartón keresztül izgatóan felsejlő mellében.  
Egyik kezével a lány nyakát kezdte simogatni, a másik ezúttal nagyon is határozottan simult rá a mellére. Tenyerébe fogta a halmot, hüvelykujjával körbesimogatta az anyagon kidudorodó bimbót, és masszírozni kezdte. Granger felnyögött, combjait összébb szorította, felsőtestét kissé ívbe hajlította, hogy melle még jobban belesimuljon a férfi tenyerébe. Perselus másik keze is lecsúszott, és a lány másik mellét ölelte körbe, kezdte simogatni. Egyik ujjával bemerészkedett a melltartó szövete alá – halk, élvezettel teli nyöszörgés volt a válasz. Perselus ujjait feljebb csúsztatta, követve a fehérnemű pántjának útját, majd óvatosan lehúzta a pántot a lány válláról – ezzel együtt a blúzt is lehúzva Grangerről. Az ing a szék mögött a földre esett, a melltartóból finoman buggyant elő a két mell. Perselus lejjebb csúsztatta a lány hasára a felesleges ruhadarabot, és egy-egy ujjbegyével lassan simította végig a melleket.  
Granger mélyet sóhajtott az érintse nyomán. Perselus újra egy-egy tenyerébe vette a lány melleit, és finoman megszorította őket. Benyálazta két hüvelykujját, és úgy kezdte körkörösen simogatni a bimbók rózsaszín udvarát. A puha bőr, a meleg test érintése kellemes izgalommal töltötte el, és jólesett hallgatnia a sóhajokat és nyögéseket, amelyeket mindezzel előcsalt a lányból. Lassú, gyengéd mozdulatokkal masszírozta a lány mindkét mellét, és közben a nyakához hajolt, és ezúttal ajkait húzta végig a finom bőrön. Granger a fülébe sóhajtozott, amitől nagy kedve támadt még erősebb és szenvedélyesebb hangokat is kicsalni a lányból. Óvatosan végigpuszilta a nyakát, és megharapdálta a fölcimpáját. A lány apró, morgásszerű hangot hallatott, amely annyira tetszett Perselusnak, hogy újra meg újra megismételte a mozdulatot, hogy hallhassa.  
Ajkai végül lejjebb csúsztak, végignyalta a lány kulcscsontját, a finom bemélyedést a nyaka alatt, és egy pillanatra ráfektette arcát a mellkasára. A meztelen bőr meleg volt, illatos, és végtelenül puha. Granger szíve izgatottan dobogott, mutatva ezzel, hogy Perselus nagyon is jó úton halad afelé, hogy tökéletesen megjutalmazza a lányt. Lassan körbecsókolta Granger jobb mellét, majd a két mell közötti, a lány testénél valamivel melegebb részt, hogy végül ajkai eljussanak a bal mell bimbójáig. Először csak körbenyalta, majd, amikor Granger erre felnyögött, óvatosan a szájába vette. Szívogatta, nyalogatta, kicsit még meg is harapdálta a lány kellemesen telt melleit, nyelvével körbesimogatta a duzzadt bimbókat. Granger hangosan sóhajtozott, és amikor Perselus egy másodpercre felnézett, hogy elgyönyörködjön a kipirult arcú, remegő lányban, csalódottan nyögött fel. A férfi nem akarta sokáig várakoztatni, most a jobb mellét kezdte el csókolgatni, nyalogatni, miközben a balt, amely még mindig nedvesen csillogott, újra tenyerével kezdte masszírozni. Granger nyögdécselt, két kezével egyre görcsösebben szorította a szék szélét, és egész testében remegett. Perselus a lány jobb mellét is masszírozni kezdte, miközben nyelve hegyével a bimbón körözött, és Granger egész testében meg-megrándulva, hangos kiáltással ért el csúcsra.  
Perselus ráérősen végigcsókolta még egyszer a két mellet, simogatta őket, búcsúzkodott tőlük, míg a lány pihegve, száján lágy mosollyal élvezte a gyengédséget. Perselus lassan visszahúzta vállaira a melltartó pántját, felállt, s a lány mögé lépett, hogy felvegye az inget. Granger felállt, engedte, hogy a férfi rásegítse a ruhát, majd zavartan kapta el a pillantását, és gyors, ideges mozdulatokkal gombolta vissza az inget. Egyszer elrontotta, félregombolta, ki kellett hát bontania, és újrakezdeni az egészet. Perselus az asztalnak támaszkodott, arcán félmosoly játszott, figyelte a lányt. Granger elkészült, várakozón pillantott rá, látszott, nem tudja, mit mondjon. Szemei csillogtak, haja nyirkosan tapadt a homlokára, zavartan dörzsölgette az arcát, biztosan ő is érezte, hogy milyen kipirult az iménti orgazmus miatt.  
– Holnap hatkor folytatja a munkát, kisasszony – mondta Perselus. A hangja nyugodt volt, éppen olyan, mint mindig. – Érkezzen pontosan.  
– Igen, uram…  
Granger kisietett, Perselus pedig egy elégedett mosollyal tüntette el a kihűlt teákat az asztalról.


	2. Második fok

**A korhatár továbbra is 18 év. Erotikus tartalom!**

**A gyönyör fokai**

**Második fok**

Hermione zavarban volt. A fiúk megkérdezték, hogy milyen volt a büntetőmunka, és aztán persze furcsán néztek rá, hogy miért jön zavarba, vörösödik el és próbálja elterelni a szót. De hát mit is mondhatott volna? Persze, azt, hogy Piton normális volt, nem kiabált vele, nem vont le pontokat, javította a dolgozatokat, amíg ő dolgozott. És akkor itt jött volna be az a pont, amikor majd biztosan elvörösödik. Mert minden bizonnyal el kellene mondania, hogy mi volt a feladata, és akkor vagy Harry vagy Ron rákérdezne, hogy nem voltak-e nehezek azok a ládák – különben piszok nehezek voltak, nem győzte Piton felmenőit szidni közben –, és akkor nyilván be kellene vallania, hogy de. És legkésőbb ekkor elvörösödne. Márpedig akkor újabb kérdéseket kapna, és ezek már egyáltalán nem lennének olyan könnyen megválaszolhatók. Például, hogy most meg mi baja. És mit is mondhatna erre, amikor nincs semmi baja, nem is tudja, mikor érezte magát utoljára ennyire jól?  
Mert jól volt. Nagyon jól, iszonyatosan jól, hogy szinte szárnyalni tudott volna. Pedig alig aludt az éjjel, mert először hajnalig pótolta a házikat, amiket nem tudott megírni a büntetőmunka miatt – eleinte ezért is szóba hozta magában a professzor felmenőit, de mire eljutott a tanulásig, már másképp látta –, aztán forgolódott az ágyában, reggel meg már hétkor kipattant a szeme, és teljesen kipihenten ébredt. És ez a kipihent, nyugodt boldogság azóta is kitartott. Nem is értette teljesen magát, hogy miért is tölti el ez a kellemes érzés, elvégre nem volt szerelmes Pitonba, még csak nem is tetszett neki – és amúgy is nevetséges lett volna azt hinnie, hogy most valami kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük. Vagyis… Valami nagyon is volt közöttük, és Hermione zavartan szorította össze a combjait, ha eszébe jutott a gondolat, hogy ez ma este folytatódhat. Persze, nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy csakugyan fog folytatódni, hogy nem csak egy egyszeri alkalomról volt szó, és amikor reggel a professzor elment mellette a folyosón – hidegen, zordan és egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatva őt –, még azon is elgondolkozott, hogy talán csak képzelte, álmodta az egészet.  
De akár álom volt, akár valóság, a gyönyör emléke feltöltötte energiával a lányt. A gondolat, hogy érdekel egy férfit, hogy érdekli Pitont, hogy kedve van megsimogatni, örömet okozni neki, örömmel töltötte el. No, nem mintha még soha ne tapasztalta volna azt, hogy tetszhet fiúknak. Nem volt mindenki olyan tökkelütött vaksi, mint Ron. Ott volt Viktor, és ott volt Anthony Goldstein is, akinek nagyon is feltűnt, hogy Hermione lány. Még az ősszel, azután hogy az iskolaelsői címük miatt egyre többet voltak együtt és egyre többet beszélgettek, Anthony elhívta Hermionét randizni. Párszor találkozgatott is vele, volt egy kis csókolózás, s a fiú is megpróbálkozott azzal, amit Piton olyan sikeres csinált előző este – csakhogy Hermionének cseppet sem okozott örömöt az, hogy Anthony úgy nyomkodta a melleit, mintha pumpák lettek volna. Igyekezett jó képet vágni a dologhoz, és aztán azt mondta, maradjanak inkább a barátságnál. Igazából azután nem is nagyon hitte volna, hogy ilyen módon örömet lehet okozni neki – de úgy tűnt, csak a megfelelő érintés kellett hozzá.  
Hermione felsóhajtott. Ennyit hát a korabeli fiúkról és a lányokhoz való érzékükről. Pedig, lássuk be, amikor erről álmodozott, nem úgy képzelte, hogy a mindig sötét ruhákban járó, mindig kötekedő, mindig rosszindulatú bájitaltan tanárának köszönheti majd az első – nem saját maga előidézte – orgazmusát. Megcsóválta a fejét. Ugyan kár volt Ronról álmodozni! Igaz, barátja mostanra már kiköltözött Lavender szájából – és helyét egy ideje Dean Thomas vette át –, sőt, más lányokkal nem bonyolódott látványos afférba, Hermione mégsem reménykedett tovább. Azt, hogy Ron és Lavender miért szakított nyár végén, nem tudta kiszedni a fiúból, csak olyan, fellengzős válaszokat kapott, hogy „ami volt, elmúlt", meg „rájöttem, hogy más értékekre kell figyelnem". Nevetségesnek találta már akkor is. Megpróbálta hát Harryből kiszedni az igazságot, ő azonban vagy tényleg nem tudott Hermionénál többet, vagy nagyon profin falazott a barátjának. Hermione tehát csendben várt, de miután semmi sem történt, végül is beletörődött, hogy Ron a más értékeket az evésben, a kviddicsben, sőt még a RAVASZ-ra való felkészülésben is keresi, de más lányokban nem.  
Egyébként, ami a fiatal fiúk érzékenységét és ügyességét illeti, a szakítás után Lavender nem valami hízelgő beszámolókat tartott Ronról és a csók- és egyéb területeken bemutatott képességeiről. Igaz, a tény, hogy a lány mégis hónapokig járt Ronnal, és a sértett, gúnyos hangnem, amelyben előadta a fiú ügyetlenkedéseit, azt a gyanút keltette, hogy Lavender némileg túloz. Ebből pedig Hermione nem tudott másra következtetni, csakis arra, hogy inkább Ron volt az, aki a szakítás mellett döntött, és ebben az esetben Hermionének be kellett látnia, hogy a tény, hogy barátja hallgat a kapcsolat végéről, arra enged következtetni, hogy Ron lassan túlnövi egy teáskanál érzelmi szintjét. És esetleg eljuthat a merőkanálig is…  
– Hermione…? Hermione, te mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Ron, és Hermione nem felelt, mert inkább nem akarta megosztani vele, hogy mit gondol éppen. – Hahó!  
– Hagyd már! Jegyzetel – szólt rá Harry a barátjára.  
– De hát nem jegyzetel! – tiltakozott Ron. – Legalább negyed órája nem írt le egyetlen sort sem! Nézd csak, az utolsó, ami a pergamenjén van…  
– Ron! – szólt rá Harry, aztán ő is végigmérte Hermionét. – Minden rendben?  
A lány felpillantott. Percek óta ült, állát a tenyerébe támasztva, és bámult maga elé úgy, hogy egyetlen szót sem fogott fel az óra anyagából. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor fordult vele utoljára elő ilyen – sőt, az igazat megvallva még soha az életben nem fordult elő vele az, hogy ne kövesse egy óra tanmenetét. Na jó, egy-két mágiatörténet óra azért kifogott rajta nagy néha, ha éjjel valami másra tanult. És persze a jóslástant sohasem tudta figyelemmel követni, de akkor nem is volt valódi tanmenet, szóval ez igazán nem számít. Összességében tehát Hermione annyiban maradt magával, hogy példanélküli az elbámészkodása. Amit valójában most is folytatott, miközben mindezt végiggondolta, csak ezúttal Harryre bámult fókuszálatlan tekintettel. Ez azért egy kicsit kínos helyzet – állapította meg, amikor a szemét újra arra kezdte használni, hogy érzékelje a környezetét, és meglátta Harry és Ron aggodalmas pillantását.  
– Jól vagyok – jelentette ki a lehető legmeggyőzőbb hangján, és egy mosolyt is a fiúkra villantott. Ron elkapta a pillantását és a pergamenjét kezdte kapargatni, Harry gyanakodva vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Flitwick valamit rosszul mondott? Vagy miért nem jegyzetelsz már egy ideje?  
– Elgondolkoztam – vonta meg Hermione a vállát. Nem volt szüksége a két gyanakvó pillantásra, hogy tudja, barátai mennyire lehetetlennek tartják még a felvetést is.  
– Mindegy – vont vállat Harry. – Szóval abban maradtunk, hogy este együtt átnézzük az átváltoztatástant. Azt hiszem, McGalagony különösen nehéz dolgozatot fog íratni… Csatlakozol hozzánk?  
– Nem lehet, este büntetőmunkára kell mennem – rázta a fejét Hermione, s bosszúsan állapította meg, hogy a vér ismét az arcába szökött.  
– Nem neked kellene szégyenkezned miatta, Hermione. Mindenki tudja, hogy Piton egy gonosz, rosszindulatú denevér – mondta Ron egyértelműen megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Legalább ezer pontot levont, és aztán meg ez a büntetés! Szemét alak…  
– Hát, akárhogy is, de mennem kell – felelt Hermione zavartan. – Tanuljatok nélkülem, aztán majd csatlakozom, ha végeztünk.  
Ron és Harry beletörődően bólintott, Hermione pedig kényszerítette magát, hogy ezúttal odafigyeljen arra is, ami az órán történik. Egészen jól működött figyelemelterelésnek a jegyzetelés – Flitwick minden szavát leírta, és lassan szidni kezdte magát, amiért az óra egy részét kihagyta. Így amikor véget ért a bűbájtan, megpróbálta rábeszélni Harryt, hogy adja oda a jegyzetét – de az használhatatlannak bizonyult, ugyanis több volt benne a jövő heti kviddicsmeccsel kapcsolatos tervek vázlatos rajza, mint a bűbájtan. Végül Hermione Anthony jegyzeteit szerezte be, és elégedetten indult ebédelni. Ha valamiben, legalább abban biztos volt, hogy Anthony jegyzetei pontosak, lényegre törők és követhetők. A hollóhátas fiú arra használta fel a lehetőséget, hogy Hermione elkérte a jegyzeteit, hogy egész úton szóval tartotta. Sőt, Hermionének perceken keresztül kellett szobroznia a griffendéles asztal mellett, arra várva, hogy Anthony egy számára érdektelen történet végére érjen. Amikor végre leülhetett, Hermione figyelmét a tanári asztalnál ülők kötötték le, mert nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Piton csakugyan felé néz-e, vagy szokás szerint Harryt próbálja szemmel veréssel fulladásra ösztökélni.  
– Csakhogy csatlakozol hozzánk – morogta Ron, amikor Hermione lehuppant Harry mellé. – Mit akart Goldstein?  
Hermione vállat vont. – Beszélgetni. Miért, csak nektek szabad? – És újra a tanári asztalt kezdte fixírozni. Ron motyogott valamit, de nem figyelt oda rá. Piton ivott pár kortyot a poharából, s Hermione azon törte a fejét, hogy mikor vált vonzóvá a szemében ez a férfi. Hogy vajon ő is kívánta-e az érintését már abban a pillanatban, hogy a professzor mögé lépett, és lassan a válla fölé emelte a kezét, sőt, esetleg már előbb is? Hermione próbálta felfedni saját énjének rejtett vágyait. Nem lehetséges-e, hogy már korábban is fantáziált Piton hosszú, vékony ujjairól? Ha pedig nem, neki aztán soha eszébe se jutott volna, hogy bájitaltan tanárára másként nézzen, akkor most mi a fene lett benne hirtelen olyan pokolian vonzó, hogy kibírhatatlannak tűnik az a pár órácska estig? Piton felállt, ügyet sem vetett a diákokra – Hermionére sem –, és otthagyta a nagytermet, Hermione pedig magába roskadva fejezte be az ebédjét. Nem értette, hogy reagálhatnak valamire ennyire váratlanul és ennyire erősen a hormonjai.  
A nap csigalassúsággal telt el. Hermione idegesen járkált a szobájában, amikor már az utolsó órája is véget ért. Talárját az ágyára lökte, ezredszerre is ellenőrizte az öltözékét – fehér blúz, fekete szoknya, semmi meglepő, semmi kihívó –, és hiába tudta, hogy átváltoztatástant kellene tanulnia, nem volt rá képes. Végül feladta, lement a klubhelyiségbe, szórakozottan firkálgatott egy pergamenre, és ötpercenként ellenőrizte az óráját.  
– Piton alaposan megfenyegethetett, ha ennyire tartasz attól, hogy elkésel… – jegyezte meg Ron, amikor már ötödszörre pattant fel idegesen.  
– Soha, sehonnan sem szoktam elkésni, Ronald – felelt Hermione az idegességtől kimérten. Ron az égre emelte a szemét.  
– Persze, hogy nem! Na, ülj vissza, és lazíts kicsit! Piton meg a bájitalok megvárnak!  
Hermione szófogadóan visszaült, és próbált lazítani. Igyekezett odafigyelni a fiúk beszélgetésére a kviddicsről – de mérhetetlenül unalmas volt. Szívesen váltott volna pár szót Ginnyvel, de őt sajnos lekötötte a kviddics-téma, ezért a fiúkhoz csatlakozott. Körbenézett, hátha találhatna magának más társaságot, de a jóslástanról beszélgető Lavender és Parvati nem volt túl vonzó, és még a fiatalabb diákok se csináltak semmi olyat, ami miatt szükség lett volna egy prefektusra, aki rájuk szól. Boldog volt, amikor végre elindulhatott a pince felé. Sápadtan, idegesen állt meg az ajtóban, nem tudta, mire számítson. Várt néhány másodpercet, és remegő kézzel kopogott be. Az ajtó pár pillanattal később kitárult.  
– Jöjjön, Miss Granger – invitálta be a férfi. Hideg volt, távolságtartó, komor, elutasító. Mint mindig. – A ládák már várják önt…  
Hermione pillantása az asztalra siklott, amelynél előző nap dolgozott. A ládák csakugyan ott álltak, Piton ezúttal maga hozta ki őket a kicsi kamrából. Hermione értékelte a figyelmességet, azonban úgy látta, az, hogy Piton kímélni akarja, egyben azt is jelenti, hogy ezúttal nem kívánja megmasszírozni. Hermione halk sóhajjal lépett oda az asztalhoz, és vette ki az első bájitallal teli fiolát. Piton egy pillanatig még figyelte, ahogy elkezd dolgozni, majd ismét letelepedett az asztalához. Ma nem javított dolgozatokat, helyette elővett egy bájitalokról szóló folyóiratot, és azt kezdte lapozgatni. Teljesen belemerült az újságba: az egyik cikket nagy érdeklődéssel olvasgatta, a másikról eszébe jutott egy könyv, átment érte a másik helyiségbe, bele-beleolvasott, majd megjegyzésekkel látta el a cikk margóját. A harmadikat olvasva hol megvetően felhorkantott, hol gúnyosan sziszegett.  
Hermione a bájitalokkal teli fiolák közül figyelte. Elnézte gúnyos vonásait, vékony szálú haját, sápadt, sárgás bőrét, nagy orrát – és újra meg újra megállapította, hogy egyetlen része sem tetszik neki, legfeljebb csak a keze tekinthető kivételnek. Összességében azonban valami megmozdult benne, a szívverése felgyorsult, a bőre libabőrössé vált a férfi puszta jelenlététől is. Ha Piton néha rápillantott, Hermione az üveg fölé hajolt, s úgy tett, mintha soha nem is érdekelte volna a professzor tevékenysége. Csaknem az utolsó előkészített ládával is végzett – és már eléggé belefáradt a hajlongásba, üvegek rakosgatásába, amikor Piton felállt, és lassú, kimért léptekkel jött közelebb az asztalhoz.  
– Hogy áll, kisasszony?  
– Mindjárt végzek, tanár úr – felelte Hermione, és átnézte az utolsó három üvegcsét is. A férfi megállt az asztalnál, némán figyelte a mozdulatait. Hermione magán érezte a pillantását, és ettől elvörösödött, mert úgy érezte a férfi a veséjébe lát, és tudja, hogy folyamatosan az előző este eseményei járnak a fejében, és nem tudja elnyomni magában az emlékképeket.  
– Nagyon elfáradt? Volna kedve esetleg meginni egy csésze teát? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor Hermione végzett, és várakozón felpillantott. Hermione levegő után kapott.  
– Örömmel. – Fogalma sem volt, hogy tudta kinyögni a választ. Piton bólintott, szeme megvillant, és egy pálcaintéssel két csésze teát varázsolt elő. Újabb intés után két szék lebegett melléjük, és a férfi megvárta, amíg Hermione leül, csak utána foglalt helyet maga is.  
– Úgy látom, holnap este végez a ládákkal, kisasszony – jegyezte meg Piton. A hangja nyugodt, távolságtartó volt, de Hermione szerette volna azt hinni, hogy a tekintete valamivel lágyabb a megszokottnál.  
– Még hátravan a rendszerezés, uram… – suttogta.  
– Ezt örömmel hallom. Igazán elszomorított volna, ha nem tudná hasznos munkával eltölteni a büntetését – felelt Piton gúnyosan, s Hermione megborzongott a hangjától. Már megint nem értette, hogy miért tartja váratlanul azt a hangnemet is izgatónak, ami korábban pokollá tette a bájitaltan órákat a szemében.  
Piton felállt, és Hermione a lélegzetét is visszatartva leste, hogy a férfi mit fog tenni.  
– Úgy látom, kissé feszült ma este, kisasszony… – mondta a férfi arcán egy gúnyos mosollyal, és Hermione mögé lépett. A lány felsóhajtott, amikor a két kéz leereszkedett a vállára. Egész nap erről az érintésről álmodozott, s úgy tűnt, milliószor kellemesebb és izgatóbb, mint eddig képzelte.  
Piton finoman kezdte masszírozni a vállát, de most sokkal hamarabb áttért a nyakára, végigsimította a fülcimpáját, és eljátszadozott egy pillanatig az arcába hulló tincsekkel. Aztán ujjai lejjebb siklottak, végig a lány mellkasán, be az inge alá, és megültek a lány két melle között. Hermione halkan felsóhajtott, és érzékelte, hogy a férfi megkerüli, anélkül, hogy kezét elmozdítaná. Piton ismét letérdelt a széke mellé, és lassan kezdte kigombolni a blúzát. Hermione visszatartott levegővel figyelte, ahogy a saját bőre előbukkan a fehér anyag mögül. Nem vett melltartót, valami őrült belső hang arra biztatta, hogy hagyja csak otthon a fehérneműt, ami úgyis csak zavarná őket. Piton ujjai gyengéden simítottak végig a melleken, amelyek ismerősként üdvözölték, és azonnal meredezni kezdtek a láttára. Piton elmosolyodott, Hermione mély levegőt vett. Rettenetesen vágyott a folytatásra.  
Csakhogy a férfi ujjai lassan lejjebb kezdtek kalandozni. Végigsimítottak a lány hasán, egészen le a szoknya széléig, amely szorosan simult Hermione derekára. Piton ujjai utat találtak a szoknya anyaga alá, s ezzel szinte hozzápréselődtek a lány alhasához. Hermione nem mert levegőt venni, ahogy figyelte a férfi kezét. Piton ujjai finoman cirógatták a szoknya alatt a puha bőrt, és egyre lejjebb siklottak, egészen Hermione bugyijának széléig, majd ott megálltak. Piton másik keze rásimult Hermione combjára. A lányon nem volt harisnya, bőre szinte bizseregni kezdett a férfi kezének érintése alatt. Piton hüvelykujjának begye finoman simogatta Hermione belsőcombját, s a lány gondolkozás nélkül nyitotta jobban szét a combjait.  
Piton keze kisiklott Hermione szoknyája alól, és lehúzta a ruha cipzárját. Hermione kissé megemelte altestét, s úgy hagyta, hogy Piton lehúzza róla a szoknyát. A ruha a szék lábaihoz hullott, és Hermione kissé zavartan pillantott le fehér bugyijára. Nem volt szexi, kihívó ruhadarab, s a lány szinte megbánta, hogy nem vett fel valami izgalmasabbat. De úgy tűnt, Pitonnak nincs semmi kifogása a fehérnemű ellen. Egyik kezének ujjaival ismét végigsimította a lány alhasát, másikat pedig visszahelyezte Hermione combjaira. A lány kicsit előrébb csúsztatta altestét, hátradőlt, és jobban szétnyitotta a lábait, hogy Piton hozzáférhessen felsőcombjához. A férfi most már mindkét kezével Hermione lábát simogatta, egyre közelebb a bugyi anyagához. Óvatos, de határozott mozdulattal nyitotta még jobban szét a lány lábait, és végigsimította a lány combjának hajlatát egészen a bugyi széle mellett.  
Hermione felszisszent. Az érintés szörnyen izgató és zavarbaejtő volt. Megtámaszkodott a széken, és még jobban szétnyitotta a lábait. Lehunyta a szemét, úgy várta, hogy Piton folytassa a kényeztetést. A férfi nem is késlekedett sokat: benyálazta ujjait, és úgy simította ismét végig a combhajlatokat. Hermione halkan felnyögött, Piton pedig közelebb hajolt a lány lábához, és finoman végigcsókolta az egyik combját. Hüvelykjével megsimította még egyszer a bugyi széle melletti puha bőrt, majd egy pillanatra megsimította a lány legféltettebb pontját a bugyin keresztül. Hermione levegő után kapott, ahogy megérezte Piton ujjai a punciján. A férfi újra végigsimított a finom, fehér anyagon. Az annyira ráfeszült a lányra, hogy kirajzolni engedte a nagyajkak domború vonalát. Piton ujjbegyét egy másodpercre a középső területre, a vágatba szorította, majd újra kívül simogatta meg Hermionét, és lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdett befelé haladni, a bugyi egyértelműen átnedvesedő anyagán.  
Hermione felnyögött, és kissé megremegett. Ajkai ismét elnyíltak, arca kipirult, és kalapáló szívvel várta a folytatást. Piton minden apró érintése hihetetlenül jól esett, s Hermione halk sóhajokkal élvezte. A férfi ütemet váltott, tenyerét rásimította a lány lába közötti területre, és amíg négy ujjával finoman masszírozta a punciját, hüvelykje feljebb, a csiklót kezdte simogatni. Piton másik keze feljebb siklott, megmarkolta Hermione egyik mellét, és a lenti kézhez hasonló ütemben kezdte simogatni a bimbóudvart. Hermione nyöszörgött, izgett-mozgott, hogy a férfi ujjai teljesen rásimulhassanak a testére, és kezével egyre erősebben szorította a széket. Piton folytatta a punci simogatását, s középső ujját óvatosan lenyomta, hogy egy egészen kicsit behatoljon a bugyin keresztül a lányba, és ott dörzsölje tovább. Hüvelykujját rányomta Hermione csiklójára, másik kezével megmarkolta a mellét, és közelebb hajolva nyalogatni kezdte a bimbót. Hermione hangos, szaggatott sóhajokat hallatott, s élvezettel nyögött fel, amikor Piton kijjebb húzta az ujját, és ismét dörzsölni kezdte a punciját. Hermione nem tudta, nem is igen akarta visszafogni magát. A kéj végigfutott a testén, és újabb és újabb lökésekben járta át, amely hangos kiáltásokra késztette.  
Piton tenyerét a lány lába közé szorította, arcát a mellére simította, s hallgatta, ahogy a vadul kalapáló szív kicsit megnyugszik. Hermione mélyeket lélegzett, hátra hajtott fejjel, továbbra is lehunyt szemmel ült, s élvezte, hogy a férfi lélegzete végigsiklik az izzadságtól nyirkos bőrén. Piton megcsókolta mindkét mellét, szájába véve és picit körbenyalogatva a bimbókat, majd lejjebb hajolt, és megpuszilta a lány bugyijának legillatosabb és legnyirkosabb pontját. Hermione halkan sóhajtott, ahogy a férfi felállt előle. Piton hátrébb húzódott, az asztalnak támaszkodott, és figyelte, ahogy a lány lassú, álmatag mozdulatokkal felveszi, és magára húzza a szoknyáját. Hermione végigsimította a saját mellét, ahogy gombolni kezdte a blúzát, és önkéntelen, halk sóhaj szakadt ki belőle. Piton közelebb lépett, és ezúttal ő kezdte begombolni a ruhát, finoman cirógatva a lány, a hideg miatt kissé libabőrös bőrét. Amikor végzett, hátrébb lépett, ivott egy kortyot a kihűlt teából, és Hermionéra pillantott.  
– Holnap hatkor várom.  
– Igen, uram – bólintott a lány lágy mosollyal az arcán, és nem tudta leplezni elégedettségét, ahogy kiment.


	3. Harmadik fok

**A korhatár továbbra is 18 év. Erotikus tartalom!**

**A gyönyör fokai**

**Harmadik fok**

Perselus egy pálcaintéssel a táblára varázsolta a főzet receptjét, és leült az asztalához, onnan figyelte, ahogy a diákok elkezdték kipakolni a hozzávalókat. Végre egy kis nyugta volt tőlük. Fárasztó volt ez a szerdai nap, mindkét elsős csoporttal órája volt, és ezen kívül is, reggel értekezlet, aztán meg órák hosszú sora – egy szó mint száz, nem bánta, hogy a körülötte nyüzsgő emberek átmenetileg kicsit elcsendesedtek. Az elsős hollóhátasokkal amúgy is nehezen lehetett bírni, mert határozottan túlbuzgott bennük a tudásvágy, de ilyenkor, amikor visszakaptak egy-egy dolgozatot, végképp megőrültek. Biztos volt benne, hogy óra után a csoport fele itt fog toporogni az asztalánál, hogy kimagyarázza a válaszait, nehezményezze a pontlevonásokat és fitogtassa a tudását. Azon kívül, hogy elég tapasztalata volt már a dologban, már csak azért is biztos lehetett ebben, mert egész idő alatt, amíg a mai órán használatos növényekről magyarázott nekik, sustorogtak vagy a jegyzeteik között keresgéltek, hogy aztán a macskakaparásukkal teleírt pergameneket úgy nyomják az orra alá, mint perdöntő bizonyítékot.  
Ráadásul a viselkedésüktől az egyébként békés, minden igazságtalanságba beletörődő hugrabugosok is hajlamosak vérszemet kapni. Perselus már előre fázott a gondolattól, hogy nem csak a legalább értelmes vitára némi hajlamot mutató hollóhátasok, hanem a hugrabugosok is pontokat kezdenek majd hiányolni az óra végén. Különös tekintettel az egyik minden lében kanál, mitugrász kölyökre, aki, bár a Hugrabugot gazdagította, folyton jelentkezett, folyton kérdezett, folyton válaszolt és okoskodott. Őszintén szólva olyan volt, mint Hermione Granger fiatalabb kiadása fiúban, s ez jócskán bosszantotta Perselust. Mint ahogy az is, hogy eszébe jutott Granger. Ugyanis a griffendéles fruska már eszébe jutott ma néhányszor: amikor felkelt, és átgondolta a napját, amikor a reggelinél meglátta, hogy a barátaival beszélget, amikor a tanári értekezleten McGalagony dicshimnuszt zengett róla – Perselus kénytelen is volt közbeszólni, hogy az nem annyira nagy csoda, ha egy iskolaelső mutat némi tehetséget –, amikor az ötödévesek kis híján felrobbantották a termet – erre azóta se jött rá, hogy ekkor miről jutott eszébe –, meg úgy általában öt percenként.  
Tehát valójában ugyancsak aktuális volt, hogy Granger járjon az eszében, hiszen most még csak nem is tett semmit, egyszerűen csak üldögélt az asztalánál, reflexből nézett szúrósan a diákokra, és mondjuk úgy, pihent. Habár egyáltalán nem tűnt pihentetőnek Grangerre gondolni. Perselus ugyanis ki nem állhatta Grangert. Nem szerette, ha a szavába vágnak, nem szerette, ha valaki arrogánsan hirdeti a tudását, dupla hosszúságú házi dolgozatokkal fárasztja a tanárát, minden kérdésre válaszolni akar. És azt sem szerette, persze, ha valaki segített annak a diáknak akit ő éppen ki akart tenni az óráról. Igaz, ilyen fokú szemtelenséggel eddig még nem is találkozott – talán azért sem, mert eddig senkit sem akart kitenni az órájáról. Perselus szerette elfogadni a sorscsapásokat, s magában büszkélkedni, hogy milyen erősen tűri őket. Így hát elég magasra tette a mércét, és megbízott az RBF-bizottság értékítéletében: aki szerintük képes volt megütni azt, annak jelenlétét beletörődően eltűrte. Igaz, azok után, hogy Longbottom is megfelelően vizsgázott, Perselus úgy érezte, talán felül kellene bírálnia korábbi bizalmát.  
De még ha a bizottság tévedett is, Perselust zavarta, hogy nem korrigálhatta a hibát – hála Granger közbenjárásának. Valójában persze nem a lányra kellett volna igazán haragudnia, és nyilván nem őt kellett volna büntetőmunkára küldenie, hanem Longbottomot. Ez több szempontból is előnyös lett volna, mert Perselus nyilván nem érzett volna késztetést arra, hogy Longbottom mellét csókolgassa – ha pedig mégis, akkor sürgősen felül kellene bírálnia eddigi világképét. Vagy, ha már Grangert akarta büntetni – nem csak az órai események miatt, hanem az elmúlt hét évért, minden egyes okoskodásért –, küldhette volna Fricshez, és ez esetben őt kevéssé érintette volna az, ha a büntetőmunka során mellcsókolgatásra is sor kerül. De nem így tett, és sejtette, hogy ez bizony meggondolatlanság volt. Ugyanis úgy képzelte, hogy például az igazgató egyáltalán nem lenne elragadtatva, ha tudna arról, ami a büntetőmunka végén folyik az irodájában. Talán még holmi panaszt is felterjesztene Perselus ellen, és a férfi nem nagyon volt tisztában az felügyelő bizottság működésével, de arra csaknem mérget vett volna, hogy azt a bizottsági tagok nem értékelik, ha egy tanár mindenféle érzelem nélkül szexel a diákjával. Talán azt se, ha érzelmekkel, de ez a kérdés őt nem érintette.  
Legalábbis szerette volna magabiztosan azt állítani, hogy nem érinti, de tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb el kellene gondolkoznia azon, hogy hogyan is jutott el idáig. Miért is találta annyira jó ötletnek azt, hogy hozzányúljon a lányhoz, hogy simogassa – és főleg, mióta érdekli őt valaki más öröme anélkül, hogy a sajátja érdekelné? Le merte volna fogadni, hogy ezek olyan kérdések, amelyekkel a bizottsági tagok is szívesen zaklatták volna, s ez elégedetlenséggel töltötte el. Az egyetlen, amit leszögezhetett magában, az volt, hogy idegesítette Granger, valamint az, hogy pokolian vonzó volt. No, nem azért, mert az idő során idegesítő kislányból idegesítő, nőies nagylánnyá nőtte ki magát. Látott ő éppen elég nőiesedő tanítványt az elmúlt évek során – néha egy-egy mardekáros még azzal is megpróbálkozott, hogy valamivel látványosabban mutassa meg neki bájait, abban a reményben, hogy elcsábul. Perselus nem volt az a csábulós fajta. Jó, csábító sem, inkább hideg fejjel átgondolt üzleteket kötő személy, aki olyan mértékben adott, amilyenben kapott – és ezzel tökéletesen elégedett is volt.  
Felállt, és ment egy kört a teremben, nehogy a diákok túlságosan megnyugodjanak, és utána kétszeres intenzitással zaklassák a dolgozat miatt. Lassan haladt, és kifejezetten elégedett volt, amikor egyik-másik gyerek összerezzent, látva, hogy az üstje fölé hajol. Nem szerette, ha a diákok elbízzák magukat, akkor ugyanis kifejezetten hajlamosak lettek arra, hogy okoskodni kezdjenek. Különösen a hollóhátasok, akik ha nem az okoskodással, akkor a kérdésekkel dühítették. Bájitalmesterré válni nem volt éppen egyszerű feladat, és Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy őt senki sem kötelezheti arra, hogy mindazokat a finomságokat megossza a diákokkal, amiknek a mesteri cím megszerzését köszönheti. Pontosan annyit mondott el az órán, amennyit tudniuk kellett azon a színvonalon, amelyen mozogtak. Aki ennél többet akar, keressen magának valami hasznos olvasmányt a könyvtárban. Körbejárt tehát, kötözködött, becsmérlően nézett, pontokat vont le, és máris jobban érezte magát.  
Ugyanis máskülönben valami szokatlan izgatottság járta át, amely általában az olyan gondolatokhoz kötődött, hogy mikor ér már véget ez az óra, és az összes aznap aktuális óra, s általában, mikor lesz már vége a szerdai napnak, vagyis mikor lesz hat óra. Nos, ez a vágyakozás volt az, ami meglepte Perselust. Visszaült a helyére, továbbra is rutinból gyakorolta a gúnyos arckifejezést, miközben látszólag a diákokat méregette, közben pedig az elmúlt két napon gondolkozott. Egyszer csak úgy érezte, Granger nem idegesítő okostojás, hanem vonzó nő. Vagyis ez tévedés, továbbra is okostojás volt, és cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy milyen különleges ötletei vannak a bájitalok kategorizálására, vagy hogy mennyire ért a bájitalok felismeréséhez, vagy bármi olyasmi, amivel kérkedni kezdett volna a lány. Ellenben az nagyon is érdekelte, hogy mennyire selymes a bőre tapintása, hogy mennyire izgatóak a kiáltásai, amikor élvez, mennyire finom hallgatni, ahogy a szíve össze-vissza ver a gyönyörtől. És Perselus undorodva állapította meg, hogy ezek az gondolatok erősen hajlanak a szentimentalizmus felé.  
Az egyik hugrabugos a földre ejtett egy egész üvegnyi porított egyszarvú-szarvat, mert azt hitte, hogy Perselus undorodó pillantása neki szól – persze utána ő is kiérdemelte. A háza húsz pontot veszített, és Perselus annyira felháborodott az értékes hozzávaló elpazarlásán, hogy átmenetileg felhagyott a Grangerrel kapcsolatos gondolatokkal, és óriási pusztításba kezdett az elsősök között. Egy részüknek eltüntette a bájitalát, másokat annyira megijesztett, hogy maguktól rontották el a főzést, a maradék pedig igyekezett vitézül kitartani, és befejezni a közepes minőségű munkáját. Az óra végén néhányan sikeresen visszarettentek attól, hogy reklamáljanak, de így is hosszúra nyúlt perceken keresztül kellett gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel hallgatnia három elszánt hollóhátast, és a mitugrász hugrabugos fiút, majd néhány lényegre törő mondattal a földbe döngölte őket.  
Ezek után úgy érezte, hogy az események alakulása kellően feltöltötte energiával a következő órákra. Így a griffendéles-mardekáros órán már elemében volt, és nem is hagyta kizökkenteni magát: a Griffendél-ház legalább ötven ponttal lett szegényebb, és még a mardekárosok közül se sikerült mindenkinek értékelhető munkát leadnia az óra végén. Perselus nem bánta. Igazán nem árt a mardekárosoknak sem megtanulni, hogy nem tökéletesek. Igaz, nagyon közel tudnak járni ahhoz, hogy azok legyenek, de azért Perselus azt sem akarta, hogy ők azt higgyék, bármit megengedhetnek maguknak vele szemben. A nap további része már villámgyorsan eltelt, s Perselus egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy öt perccel hat előtt az irodájában pakolja a ládákat. Ez már az utolsó harmad volt, és Perselus nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit szeretne inkább, azt, hogy a lány fejezze be a munkát és az utolsó két napon már ne is jöjjön a közelébe, vagy inkább valahogy kitalálna neki még egy hét büntetőmunkát. Azonban nem nagyon jutott alkalma arra, hogy ezen morfondírozzon, mert kopogtak.  
Granger elvörösödött, mikor meglátta, és Perselus sokadszorra ismerte el, hogy ez az arcszín jól áll a lánynak. A megszokott fehér ingét és fekete szoknyáját viselte, és Perselus elégedetten futtatta végig rajta a pillantását. Félreállt, hogy beengedje.  
– Jöjjön, Miss Granger. – A lány biccentett, majd egyenesen odament az asztalhoz, és dolgozni kezdett. Egyértelműen zavarban volt, és az ideges mozdulatok, az ide-oda röppenő tekintet, az, ahogy a lány harapdálta a száját, és a füle mögé tűrte a haját, pokolian vonzóvá tette.  
Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy visszamenjen az asztalához. Meglehetősen furcsán vette volna ki magát, ha két órán keresztül ott szobrozik a munkaasztalnál, s bámulja a lányt. Jó, elismerte, hogy Granger tetszetős, és van mit nézegetni rajta, de az ő helyzetében és személyiségével ez mégsem volt megengedhető. Egy darabig a jegyzeteit rendezgette, aztán dolgozatkérdéseket írt össze a RAVASZ-csoportok számára, és közben csak néha nézett fel Grangerre. Aki csak néha nézett fel rá, és mindketten gondosan kerülték egymás tekintetét, ha pedig mégis éppen elcsípték, hogy a másik őket nézi, úgy tettek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Perselus nem volt mestere a szemezésnek – és a flört egyéb technikáinak se nagyon –, de azért abban biztos volt, hogy az ő tevékenységük egyelőre igencsak kezdő szinten mozog. Másfelől ő nem is flörtölési célzattal méregette Grangert, hanem hogy megértse, hányadán is áll vele. Korábban a lány jelenléte mindig idegesítette. Azt szerette, ha a diákjai hallgatnak, de Gragerben volt valami izgágaság. Ezt most is látta rajta – és a szokott ingerültséggel töltötte el –, de volt még valami más is Granger kisugárzásában, valami, amitől meg akarta érinteni.  
És ráadásul nem is arra vágyott, hogy a lány révén örömet okozzon magának – jó, azt se utasította volna vissza, azért nem volt fából –, hanem arra, hogy hallja a sóhajokat, a szívverést, lássa a szorítástól elfehéredő ujjakat. Egyszóval Granger orgazmusára vágyott, arra, hogy a lány rájöjjön, hogy ezt hányféle módon lehet elérni, és minden módját élvezze. Felállt, és közelebb lépett az asztalhoz.  
– Azonnal kész vagyok, uram – szólt Granger. A hangja kicsit remegett, és Perselus gúnyosan mosolyodott el, ahogy megértette, hogy miért olyan izgatott a lány. Szó se róla, jót tett a hiúságának a gondolat, hogy milyen vágyakat keltett Grangerben. Az asztalnak támaszkodott, s figyelte a másiakt. Most sem volt rajta melltartó, és gyanúsan kevés gomb tartotta összefogva az ingét. Egyre feslettebb lesz – gondolta magában Perselus kajánul. Ha előrehajolt, tökéletes rálátás nyílt a mellei ívére, de a bimbók éppen a ruha takarásában maradtak, és az, hogy Perselus nem látta, csak sejtette őket, szinte izgatóbb volt, mint a nyílt meztelenség.  
Granger lassan dolgozott, Perselusban már az is felmerült, hogy direkt húzza az időt. Időről-időre hátralökte tincseit, s Perselusnak türtőztetni kellett magát, hogy ne álljon mögé, s fogja ő hátra a puha hajzuhatagot. Persze, akár meg is tehette volna, de úgy érezte, be kell tartania a rituálét, amelyet kialakítottak. Granger nagy sokára letette az utolsó fiolát is, és felnézett.  
– Parancsol egy teát? – kérdezte Perselus. Élvezte, hogy a lány megremeg a gondolattól.  
– Igen, köszönöm. – Granger hangja meglepően nyugodt volt, barna szemei azonban arról árulkodtak, hogy ugyancsak izgatott. Perselus intett a pálcájával, s az asztalon két csésze, mellettük pedig egy-egy szék jelent meg. Leültek. Granger várakozón nézte a férfit, de Perselus ráérősen kortyolgatott. Meg kellett adni a módját.  
– Látom, sok használható bájitalt talált – intett a ládák felé.  
– Igen, a legtöbbel nem volt gond – csacsogott Granger lámpalázasan. – Holnap elkezdem a rendszerezésüket.  
– Mit gondol, szüksége lesz hozzá két délutánra? – kérdezte Perselus gúnyos mosollyal az arcán. Granger megdermedt, majd lassan bólintott.  
– Azt hiszem, mindenképpen. Elég sok minden maradt még. – Kihívóan akart elmosolyodni, s bár pillantásából sütött a zavar, Perselus még így is vonzónak találta. Igaz, mostanra lényegében a lány minden megmozdulását vonzónak találta.  
– Helyes, nem kell sietni. Úgy látom, túlságosan kifárasztja magát… – Granger halkan felnyögött, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus feláll. A férfi közelebb lépett hozzá, és lassan mögé állt. Egyik kezét a lány nyakára tette, érezte az ér lüktetését, Granger hajszálai csiklandozták a kezét. Másik keze belesiklott a lány hajába, eljátszadozott a tincsekkel, s lassan a hátára, majd a vállára simult. Granger felsóhajtott, amikor masszírozni kezdte, s Perselus újra elmosolyodott.  
Ujjai pillanatok alatt visszasiklottak Granger nyakára, onnan le a kulcscsontjára, majd a mellkasára. Benyúlt az inge alá, és egyik kezével finoman masszírozni kezdte a lány egyik mellét. Granger halk nyögést hallatott, Perselus másik kezével pedig kigombolta az inget. Megkerülte a lányt, és ismét mellétérdelt. A két puha mellet egy-egy kezébe vette, egy darabig nézte őket, majd odahajolt, és csókolgatni kezdte. Granger sóhajtozott, de Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy kicsit szétnyitja a lábait. Nyilvánvalóan többre vágyott. Perselus az egyik kezét a lány térdére tette, és lassan kezdte el simogatni, egyre feljebb haladva a combján. Másik keze még mindig simogatta Granger mellét, ajkai pedig lejjebb tévedtek a lány hasán. Granger egyre jobban szétnyitotta a combjait, hagyva, hogy Perselus ujjai egyre finomabb és érzékenyebb helyeken simogassák a pihés bőrt.  
Perselus eljutott a szoknya alatt a combok hajlatáig, s meg akarta simogatni a bugyi vonalát, azonban itt meglepetés érte: Granger nem viselt bugyit, Perselus ujjai a selymes bőrt simították. Granger felsóhajtott, Perselus pedig elmosolyodott. Ezúttal nem vette le a lányról a szoknyát, izgalmasabban tűnt a sötétben tapogatózni. Benyálazta ujjait, és ismét végigsimította a lány combhajlatát. Granger előrébb tolta altestét, lábát annyira szétnyitotta, amennyire csak tudta, és fejét hátrahajtva, lehunyt szemmel várta a folytatást. Perselus nem is késlekedett: egyik ujjával végigsimította a szeméremajkak domborulatát, egy másodpercre érintette a középső, nedves területeket, majd a túloldalon ujjbegye lesiklott a nagyajkon. Feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, tenyerét rátette a lány Vénusz-dombjára, úgy, hogy hüvelyksőujjával érintse meg utoljára a testét; ujjbegye éppen a lány csiklójára került. Granger felnyögött, Perselus pedig lassan simogatni kezdte az érzékeny területet. Granger nyöszörgött, egész testében megfeszült, s végül dühösen szisszent fel, amikor Perselus elhúzta a kezét. De a férfi nem akarta ennyire könnyen adni a gyönyört.  
Tenyerét rásimította a lány két lába közötti területre, éppen úgy, mint előző nap, de most nem volt köztük a bugyi anyaga, s tisztán érezte Granger forróságát, puha bőrét, s azt, hogy mennyire nedves. Lassú masszírozó mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a lány punciját, s középsőujja szinte magától siklott egyre mélyebbre a lányban. Granger sóhajtozott, miközben Perselus lassan ki-be kezdte húzogatni az ujját. A lány teste forró, nedves és végtelenül puha volt, ahogy körbeölelte. Perselus hol egészen mélyre nyúlt, hangos sóhajokat váltva ki a lányból, hol kijjebb húzta az ujját, körkörös mozdulatokat tett, tágítgatta a puncit. Kihúzódott, mielőtt Granger a csúcsra jutott volna. Csókolgatni kezdte a lány nyakát, mellkasát, és közben ismét elkezdte a csiklóját finoman simogatni. Az új, másfajta gyönyörtől Granger újra sóhajtozni kezdett, kezei remegtek, annyira erősen szorította a széket, ajkai elnyíltak, aprókat nyögött. Perselus harapdálni kezdte a lány mellét, majd szájába vette az egyik bimbót, és szopogatni kezdte. Közben középsőujja visszatért, ismét belemerült Granger puncijába, és hüvelykjével tovább simogatta a lány csiklóját. Mélyre hatolt, és Granger hangosan nyögött fel. Elég volt néhány gyors, kemény lökés, hogy a lány megrázkódjon, és Perselus ujja körül össze-összehúzódjanak az izmok, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy a lány a csúcsra jutott.  
Perselus rásimította tenyerét a lány lába közötti, meleg területre. Ujja még mindig Grangerben maradt, kiélvezve a nedves, puha zugot. Ráérősen puszilgatta a lány mellét, feljebb kúszott, és megcsókolta, megharapdálta a nyakát is. Granger mélyről jövő, szinte morgásszerű hangot hallatott. Perselus kihúzta az ujját, párszor megsimogatta a nedves puncit, egy pillanatra még vissza is csúszott bele, aztán elhúzta a kezét. Granger felnézett, másodpercekig pihegett még, képtelen volt felkelni. Végül lassan összezárta lábait, és az ingét kezdte gombolgatni. Perselus felállt, az asztalnak támaszkodott, lenézett a lányra, ahogy a kimerültségtől kicsit remegő kézzel igazgatja a ruháját. Többször is meg kellett próbálkoznia egy gombbal, mert kicsúszott izzadt ujjai közül. Végül, amikor úgy-ahogy rendezte az öltözékét, Granger felállt, és mélyen szemébe nézett. Perselus nem elégedettséget, hanem vágyat látott továbbra is a pillantásában, és Granger arcán halvány félmosoly játszott, ahogy tekintete a férfiébe mélyedt. Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt, a lánynak egy orgazmus már nem elég.  
A férfi ellépett az asztaltól, és úgy mozdult, hogy helyet cseréljen Grangerrel. A lány az asztalnak támaszkodott, mellkasa megemelkedett, s várakozón figyelte a férfit. Perselus közelebb lépett, egyik kezét a lány nyakára tette, s hüvelykjével lassan simogatta az áll és a nyak találkozásánál a selymes bőrt. Közelebb hajolt, belelehelt Granger fülébe, élvezte, hogy a lány jólesően megborzong, majd megharapta a fülcimpáját. Granger újra felmordult.  
– Még többet szeretnél? – suttogta Perselus a fülébe. A hangja érdes volt, sokkal rekedtebb a megszokottnál. Hüvelykujja alatt érezte, hogy Granger nyel egyet, aztán lassan bólint. Perselus elmosolyodott. Az ingen keresztül megmarkolta Granger mellét, és lassan masszírozni kezdte, miközben végigharapdálta a nyakát. Aztán keze lejjebb siklott, körbesimította és megmarkolta a lány fenekét, hogy onnan még lejjebb csússzon a szoknya szegélyéig, és a ruha anyaga alatt, Granger combján térjen vissza. A lány felsóhajtott, amikor Perselus ujjai elérték a szeméremdombját. Megtámaszkodott az asztalon, egyik lábát feltette a mellettük álló székre, amelyen korábban még Perselus ült, hogy utat engedjen a férfi kezének.  
Perselus megsimogatta a lányt, ujjbegyeivel kissé végigcsiklandozta a nagyajkakat, aztán lassan beljebb hatolt az egyik ujjával. Granger hátrahajtotta a fejét, engedte, hogy a férfi megtámassza a tarkóját, s halk nyöszörgéssel élvezte, ahogy Perselus ujja ki-be húzódik benne. A férfi minden lökéssel beljebb hatolt, és hamarosan még egy ujját csúsztatta a lányba. Granger felnyögött, kicsit még jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, és remegve élvezte, hogy két ujj hatol egészen mélyen a testébe. Perselus a lány nyakát szívogatta, miközben ujjai egyre gyorsabb ütemben csúszkáltak a nedves punciban. Granger egyre hangosabbakat sóhajtott, és teste másodperceken keresztül remegett, amikor eljutott a csúcsra. Perselus végigcsókolta az arcát, és közben lassan húzta ki a kezét. Granger lesimította a szoknyáját, begombolt még egy gombot az ingén. Perselus előtte állt, és arcán halvány mosollyal nézte. Néhány hajszál a lány arccsontjára tapadt, szeme lázasan csillogott, arca kellemesen kipirult.  
– Holnap hatkor várom – mondta Perselus. Granger lágyan mosolyodott el.  
– Itt leszek, uram – bólintott, és lassú léptekkel kiment.


	4. Negyedik fok

**A korhatár továbbra is 18 év. Erotikus tartalom!**

**A gyönyör fokai**

**Negyedik fok**

Bájitaltan. Hermione morcosan meredt az órarendjére. Tökéletesen felesleges volt magával hordania, mert a második tanítási nap óta kívülről tudta, hogy mikor hol kell lennie. És azt is, hogy Ronnak és Harrynek hol kell lennie, mert ők hajlamosak voltak arra, hogy megfeledkezzenek egy-egy óráról. Különösen, ha dolgozat volt várható. De most Hermione volt az, aki szívesen megfeledkezett volna a bájitaltanról. Legalábbis az egyik fele erre a vágyott, a másik meg már orron is koppintotta magát, hiszen a bájitaltan nagyon is fontos, és ha csak egy alkalmat is kihagy, az végzetes lehet a RAVASZ-jegyére nézve. Ezért aztán Hermione összeszorította a fogait, és visszasüllyesztette a táskájába az órarendet.  
– Megértem, hogy eleged van már belőle – jegyezte meg Ron. – Egész héten Pitonnál kell lenned esténként, és most még óránk is lesz vele… Utálom a bájitaltant!  
– Valahogy azért majdcsak túléljük – morogta Hermione, bár kétségei voltak afelől, hogy ő túl fogja-e élni az órát.  
Végtelenül zavarban volt az előző este miatt. Nem elég, hogy valami furcsa késztetés hatására lehúzta a bugyiját, és anélkül indult el a pincébe, de aztán, miután harmadszorra okozott neki meglepő mértékben örömet a Pitonnal töltött idő, gyakorlatilag kikövetelt egy ráadást. Eddig, ha valaki valamilyen módon tudomást szerzett volna arról, ami a büntetőmunkák végén folyik, ő védekezhetett volna azzal, hogy nem akarta, csupán nem állt ellen a tanár közeledésének. Ezután azonban, hogy Piton éppen elengedte volna, ő pedig maradt, nehezen mondhatná, hogy nem is akarta az egészet. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem csak akkor és ott, hanem folyamatosan akarta. Akarta a büntetőmunkát, a nyolc körül aktuálissá váló, rituális teaivást és főleg azt a pillanatot, amikor Piton a vállához ér.  
Esténként, amikor kielégült, kissé elcsitult a vágy, csak azért, hogy aztán újult erővel törjön elő, mire a szobájába ér. Hogy az ágyában, a függönyök meg a némítóbűbájok takarásában felidézze, újraélje mindazt, amit Piton tett vele, s újra jólessen – még, ha nem is olyan mértékben, mint ott, a bájitaltan tanár irodájában. Korábban úgy képzelte, hogy ha valakivel olyan viszonyba kerül, hogy engedi, hogy meztelenül simogassa a legintimebb testtájait, azt az embert nagyon fogja szeretni. Úgy képzelte, hogy ezeket a meghitt pillanatokat ezernyi együtt töltött óra, beszélgetés, csókok sora fogja megelőzni. Valahogy úgy, mintha mondjuk egyszer csak egymásra találnának Ronnal, és aztán, jó néhány hónap járás után felfedeznék egymás testét is – és nem csak azért jutott éppen Ron az eszébe, mert évek óta róla álmodozott, hanem azért is, mert tényleg őt érezte ennyire közel magához. Harryt szerette persze, de csak úgy, mint egy testvért. De Ron… Ő fiú volt.  
Most mégsem ő volt az, akinek a puszta látványára is olyan helyeken kezdett bizseregni a teste, hogy még az érzésbe is majd' belepirult. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire hálás volt, amiért most van rajta bugyi. És még csak nem is csókolta meg Pitont. Sőt, nem is igen hiányolta idáig az intimitásnak ezt a fokát. Pedig mégis mióta tekinthető közelebbi viszonynak az, hogy valaki megcsókolja, mint az, hogy masszírozza a csiklóját? És most mégis ez történt. Napok óta kívánta Piton érintését, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte az, hogy fognak-e valaha csókolózni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem beszélgettek órákon át, semmit sem tud a férfiról, és még csak nem is akar róla semmit sem tudni. Mert azt azért el tudta képzelni, hogy megcsókolja a szex hevében, de az, hogy a nyögvenyelős, kötelező teázások alatti beszélgetésen túl még próbálkozzanak valamivel, csakugyan kizártnak tűnt.  
Hermione beletörődően felsóhajtott, és úgy ment be bájitaltanra, mintha a vágóhídra érkezett volna. Nos, a röpdolgozat éppen olyan véres is volt, tehát ebben a tekintetben nem különbözött sokban a hangulata és az óra jellege. Vagy Piton állított össze különösen nehéz kérdéseket, vagy Hermione volt az, akit annyira lefoglalt az ideges fészkelődés – sehogy sem volt kényelmes a szék, s minduntalan attól tartott, hogy mindenki látja rajta, mennyire feltüzelte a tény, hogy bájitalok között van –, de ez a dolgozat most nem sikerült valami jól. És ezáltal nem sikerült jól Ronnak és Neville-nek se, és Hermione csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy Piton nem fogja ezt ürügynek felhasználni arra, hogy kitegye őket az óráról. Nem nagyon mert a tanárra nézni. A pince hűvöse, a bájitalok illatával átitatott, kissé áporodott levegő, az üvegcsék csendülése a padokon már önmagában is annyira felizgatta, hogy igazán nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy ehhez még Piton pillantása is hozzájáruljon.  
Hálás lett volna, ha a tanár kivételesen marad a helyén, és elolvasgat az asztalánál a terem túlsó végében – Hermione év elején persze szeretett volna a legközelebbi asztalhoz ülni, hogy Piton láthassa, milyen jól dolgozik, de Ron és Harry annyira tiltakoztak, hogy megszánta őket, és a többi griffendélessel együtt hátrébb mentek. Most persze nem bánta, hogy nem kell egész órán beszívnia Piton illatát, mert talán a végén olyasmiket tett volna, amiket nagy nyilvánosság előtt megbán. Az első asztaloknál így mardekárosok voltak, és Hermione megítélése szerint semmivel sem dolgoztak jobban, mint ő, de azért Piton többnyire csak egy-egy rosszalló pillantással illette a hibáikat, és bőszen dicsérte az ügyességüket. Most a lány azonban még azt sem bánta volna, ha Piton egész idő alatt a mardekárosok között áll, és őket ajnározza, csak ne jöjjön a közelébe. De jött.  
Hermione nem értette, hogy Piton miért is kezdte el ezt az egészet, és fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan képzeli péntek után a továbbiakat, de arra kezdett rájönni, hogy ő éppen annyira vonzza a férfit, amennyire az vonzza őt. Piton ugyanis nagyon is odajött hozzájuk, kritizálta a művét, gúnyolódott azon, hogy hogyan vágta fel kockákra a balzsamgyökeret – siralmasan, mert miközben dolgozott, Parvati megjegyezte mellette, hogy de inna egy csésze teát, és Hermione kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy a tea említésére izgatott remegés fut át a testén –, és nem egyszer állt meg a háta mögött, hogy figyelje a művét. Olyan közel jött hozzá, hogy Hermione már várta a pillanatot, amikor, ha szándékosan nem is, de véletlenül egymáshoz érnek, és szinte dühítette, hogy erre sosem került sor. Mivel bájitalt főztek, összefogta és feltűzte a haját, és szinte érezte, ahogy a férfi lélegzetvétele végigsöpör a fülén és a tarkóján. Természetesen siralmas munkát adott le óra végén – és biztos lehetett benne, hogy Piton boldogan ad majd rossz jegyet rá.  
– Mi volt ma veled, Hermione? – kérdezte Ron, amikor már biztonságos távolságba kerültek a pincétől és Pitontól is, és felfelé mentek az előcsarnokba vezető lépcsőn.  
Hermione vállat vont. – Nehéz volt a dolgozat. Van, ami még rajtam is kifog.  
– Na persze… – legyintett Ron. – Rajtad soha egyetlen tanár se tudna kifogni! – Rámosolygott, és Hermione fáradtan viszonozta a gesztust.  
– Sajnos ez egyáltalán nem igaz – csóválta a fejét. – Nem tudom, ezek után mi lesz a vizs…  
– Ne, Hermione, nyugi – fojtotta belé a szót a fiú. – Március van, szerintem bőven ráérsz még a vizsgák miatt aggódni. – Felértek az előcsarnokhoz, és Ron megállt. – Kimegyünk sétálni? – intett a nyitott tölgyfakapuk felé. Kivételesen szép koratavasz volt, sütött a nap, és meleg volt odakint. Harry már ott is hagyta őket; Ginnynek lyukas órája volt, Harryéknek már nem volt több órájuk, úgyhogy kiment kettesben a lánnyal. Hermione kipillantott a napsütötte parkra.  
– Most inkább nem – rázta meg végül a fejét. – Szeretnék átnézni valamit rúnatanra.  
– Később is ráérsz – győzködte Ron.  
– Később Pitonhoz megyek.  
– Ó… Hát, akkor talán majd legközelebb. – Ron határozottan csalódottnak tűnt. Hermione sajnálta, mert az elmúlt időszakban Harry tényleg gyakran hagyta ott őket, hogy Ginnyvel lehessen, és mivel ő még annál is többet járt a könyvtárba, mint más években – pedig ötödikben még ezt hitte, hogy nem fogja tudni megdönteni a saját rekordját –, Ron sokszor maradt egyedül, vagy kényszerült rá, hogy vele tanuljon. Hermione nemigen hitte, hogy a tankönyv fölötti közös üldögélés vagy akár a tárgyak és tételek megbeszélése akkora örömet okozna Ronnak – habár kitartóan és néha látszólag lelkesen vett benne részt. Így, bár kicsit lelkiismeret-furdalása volt, hamar meggyőzte magát, hogy Ron biztosan jól eltölti majd az időt Deanékkel, ő maga pedig addig is tanulhat.  
Persze, végül a tanulásból alig lett valami, helyette csak ült a meglehetősen kihalt könyvtárban – mindenki a parkot preferálta –, összemosódtak a rúnák a szeme előtt, és azon gondolkozott, hogy mit akarhat Piton. Ő is belátta, hogy meglehetősen nevetséges ez a helyzet, hogy gyakorlatilag titokban randevúzgat egy tanárával, a fennmaradó időben pedig azt próbálja kitalálni, hogy mindez miért történik, hiszen annyira nyilvánvaló. De hát Piton sohasem volt könnyű eset, és Hermione úgy sejtette, hogy a tanár nem akar ennél mélyebb kapcsolatot kialakítani vele – legalábbis érzelmi szinten. Mert a testi kapcsolatot volt még hová mélyíteni, és ha ez eszébe jutott, Hermione szíve máris izgatottan kezdett kalapálni. De az érzelmek esete más volt – erre nem csak abból következtetett, hogy Piton olyan kiállhatatlan volt órán, hogy legszívesebben faképnél hagyta volna üstöstül, mindenestül, hanem abból is, hogy úgy érezte, a tanár éppen annyira nehezen hidalja át a büntetőmunka és szex közötti, teakortyolgatással töltött időt, mint ő.  
Hermione ezúttal nyugalmat erőltetett magára, amikor elindult a pince felé. Természetesen most is kíváncsian várta, hogy mi fog történni, de leplezni akarta zavarát. Piton az órán kegyetlenül gúnyos és elutasító volt vele, és Hermione úgy érezte, ezért szinte jár valami kárpótlás, valami különleges élmény neki. Határozottan kopogott be az iroda ajtaján, és türelmesen várt, amíg Piton ki nem nyitotta neki az ajtót.  
– Jöjjön – intett a férfi, s azonnal sietett is vissza a helyiség mélyére.  
Hermione belépett, és elképedve látta, hogy az asztalon, amely mellett dolgozni szokott, most ott volt egy üst – benne gőzölgő főzettel –, mérleg és különböző hozzávalók.  
– Örökké a küszöbön akar ácsorogni? – mordult rá Piton. – Fáradjon be, kisasszony, és csukja be az ajtót. – Hermione lassan engedelmeskedett. A nyugodtság álcája azonnal lefoszlott róla. Képes lett volna elviselni Pitont egész idő alatt, ha az asztalánál ül és dolgozatokat javít. De az, hogy mellette, tőle pár centire álljon, ijesztő gondolat volt, mert azonnal felforralta a vérét. Hermione nem értette, hogy hogy lehet ennyire kívánni valakit, és egyáltalán nem vonzódni hozzá.  
– Folytassa a munkát ott, ahol tegnap abbahagyta – utasította Piton. – Nem mondhatja, hogy nem hagytam elég helyet magának.  
– De… – felelt Hermione halkan. – Csak meglepődtem.  
– Mégis mi lepte meg, kisasszony? – pillantott rá a férfi csúfondárosan. – Az, hogy néha-néha előfordul, hogy bájitalt főzök? A Roxfort készletei is megcsappannak néha.  
Hermione bólintott, és közelebb ment. Gondosan megkerülte az asztalt, hogy ne kellje elmennie Piton mellett, és hozzáfogott, hogy megkezdje a bájitalok rendszerezését. Hatástípus szerint csoportosította őket, azon belül pedig alapanyagok alapján, hiszen ez nagyon is fontos volt, hátha valaki allergiás tüneteket produkál egy-egy hozzávaló hatására. Lassan haladt, nem is igazán igyekezett a munkával, mert egyáltalán nem akart idő előtt kész lenni. A mai és a holnapi este is az övék volt még, és Hermione most döbbent rá, hogy a világ minden kincséért sem adná ezt a két kényeztetést, ami még rá várt. Bármilyen dühös is volt Pitonra az órán történtek miatt, most csakis azt tudta figyelni, hogy hosszú ujjai, amelyekkel előző este benne járt, milyen gyorsan és könnyedén aprítják, adagolják, mérik a hozzávalókat.  
Piton alig pillantott rá, láthatólag lekötötte a munkája. Hermione viszont kényelmesen dolgozott, így arra is bőven volt ideje, hogy figyelje a férfit. Elraktározta magában az olyan hasznos apróságokat, hogy Piton milyen késsel dolgozik, vagy milyen sorrendben méri ki az egyes hozzávalókat. Apró trükköket figyelt meg, amelyeket hosszú év rutinja alakíthatott ki a férfiben – és amelyek talán szintén csak sok év után jutottak volna Hermione eszébe. Nem számítva természetesen a gyönyör perceit, úgy vélte, egyedül ezek a megfigyelések érnek valamit az itt töltött órákból. Természetesen nem várta el, hogy ő profitáljon azon, hogy Piton büntetőmunkára küldte, de eredetileg éppen valami ilyesmiben reménykedett. Közös bájitalfőzésben, vagy hasonló helyzetben, amiből tanulhat valamit. De Piton valami egészen mással rukkolt elő…  
Hermione úgy találta, hogy a férfi túlságosan hamar készen lett. Megfigyelte, hogy hogyan rakja rendbe az eszközeit – mit mos el, mi az, amit csak áttöröl, melyik edényeket hagyja száradni, mit tisztít kézzel és mit bűbájjal –, majd azon kapta magát, hogy Piton az asztal mellett áll, keresztbefont kézzel, és gúnyosa pillantással figyeli az ő álmatag mozdulatait.  
– Azt hiszem, mára befejezheti, kisasszony – javasolta a férfi. Hermione elrendezett még néhány fiolát, majd felpillantott.  
– Igen, uram. – Várakozón figyelte a férfit, és Piton nem is késlekedett sokáig, egy pálcaintéssel elővarázsolta a két csésze teát.  
– Remélem, most is meghívhatom – mondta. A teázásaikban lassan több volt a színjáték, mint a valóság. Hermione leült, belekortyolt a forró italba, és közben lehunyt szemmel mélyítette el lélegzetvételét, készült fel a folytatásra.  
– Kérdezhetek valamit a főzettel kapcsolatban, amit készített? – kérdezte végül a lány, hogy megtörje a rájuk ereszkedett csendet.  
– Nem – vágta rá Piton elutasítóan. – Égési sérülések esetén használatos főzet volt, ha érdekli, mindent megtalál róla a könyvekben. Nem azért van itt, hogy különórát tartsak magának.  
Hermione bólintott, és bár vágyat érzett arra, hogy egy kihívó mosollyal megkérdezze, hogy hanem miért is van itt, de hallgatott. Piton letette a csészéjét, és ráérősen állt fel, mint aki ki akarja húzni a pillanatot, ameddig csak lehet.  
– Egyébként is azt hiszem, ma már túl fáradt a tanuláshoz. – Hermione elmosolyodott. Lehunyt szemmel várta, hogy a férfi mögé lépjen, és halkan felsóhajtott, amikor megérezte a vállán Piton kezét. A férfi egy darabig lassú, erős mozdulatokkal masszírozta a vállát, majd könnyedén áttért a nyaka és az arca simogatásához. Már azelőtt megkerülte, hogy keze lejjebb siklott volna a lány mellkasára, és Hermione várakozón pislantott fel. Piton intett, hogy álljon fel, és a szék helyett az asztalra ültette fel a lányt. Így arcuk csaknem egy magasságba került, amikor a férfi elé állt, s Hermione önkéntelenül is szétnyitotta a lábát, hogy Piton közelebb jöhessen hozzá.  
A férfi folytatta a nyaka simogatását, s ujjai lassan lejjebb tévedtek a lány mellkasára is. Ráérősen gombolta szét az inget, és minden gomb után csókot lehelt a felszabaduló bőrre. Lehúzta a lányról a ruhát, tenyerébe vette Hermione melleit, és végigcsókolta a lány kulcscsontját, nyakát, majd arcát. Olyan természetesnek tűnt, hogy megcsókolja a száját, hogy Hermione csak azután döbbent rá, hogy először csókolóznak, amikor ajkai már szétnyíltak, és utat engedtek a férfi nyelvének. Piton az egyik kezével körbesimogatta a lány mellbimbóját, majd lassan lejjebb haladt a hasa felé. Végigsimította a szoknyán keresztül Hermione oldalát és combját, majd keze megpihent a lány térdén. Megszakította a csókot, és Hermione úgy kapott levegő után, mint a fuldokló. Piton gyors, határozott mozdulattal tűrt fel a lány szoknyáját – Hermione most se viselt bugyit –, és egy pillanatra elgyönyörködött az elé táruló látványban. Hermione nézte, ahogy a férfi a testét bámulja és szemében vágy gyullad, és hihetetlen elégedettség töltötte el Piton pillantása miatt.  
Piton közelebb húzott egy széket. Leült rá, hogy kényelmesen és hosszabban is elhelyezkedhessen a lány lába között. Hermione kicsi hátrébb dőlt tenyerén megtámaszkodva, egyik lábát felhúzta, és teljesen kitárulkozott a férfi előtt. Piton a térdétől kezdte a csókok, simogatások sorát, és lassan, milliméterről milliméterre haladt befelé. Hermione sóhajtozott, ahogy az ajkak vagy a nyelv egyre érzékenyebb területet simítottak végig. Végül Piton már a lány combhajlatát nyalta meg, egy halk nyögést váltva ki Hermionéből, majd egy óvatos puszit nyomott a középső területre. Várt néhány másodpercet, és mozdulatlansága, lehelete melegsége, az, hogy annyira közel volt, és mégsem ért hozzá, még jobban izgatta Hermionét. Puncija finoman, de egyértelmű türelmetlenségről árulkodva rándult meg. Piton benyálazta az ujjait, finoman választotta szét a kisajkakat, hogy feltáruljon szeme előtt a lány testének legféltettebb pontja is. Körbecsókolta az illatos kis puncit, majd óvatosan megnyalta előbb a nagyajkakat, majd egyre beljebb kezdett haladni. Hermione felnyögött, amikor Piton nyelve először talált utat a testébe. A férfi néhányszor még belenyalt a lányba, majd lassan feljebb költözött, és a csiklóját vette a szájába. Egyik ujjával simogatni kezdte a nyáltól és a lány vágyától nedves nyílást, és lassan behatolt, miközben finoman szopogatta a lány csiklóját.  
Hermione hangos kiáltásokkal élvezett el, teste újra összerándult Piton ujja körül, és hosszú másodpercekig lihegett hátrahajtott fejjel, kezére támaszkodva. A férfi lassan végigcsókolta a lány hasát, majd feljebb haladt a melléig, mindkettőn megnyalogatta a bimbókat, végül eljutott Hermione nyakáig. Újra csókolózni kezdtek, s Hermione csodálkozva érezte meg a saját ízét Piton nyelvén és ajkain. Jólesett neki, amit kapott, de még korántsem érezte magát elégedettnek, s úgy gondolta, ezt a férfi tudtára is kell adnia. Átkarolta Pitont, kicsit előrébb csúszott, és altestét a férfihez dörgölte a csók közben. Egyértelműen érezte, hogy a férfit is felizgatta a korábbi játék, és ez a megfigyelés még jobban ingerelte. Piton megszakította a csókot, a lány füléhez hajolt, megharapdálta a cimpát, és halkan suttogta:  
– Látom, ma is telhetetlen vagy…  
Hermione szeretett volna válaszolni, de egy halk nyögésnél nem futotta többre. Igen, telhetetlen volt, még többet akart, újra akarta érezni a gyönyört. Piton az egyik melléhez hajolt, harapdálni, szívogatni kezdte, amitől a lány újra felnyögött. Lábaival átfonta Piton derekát, teste egészen rásimult a férfiére, és lassan mozgatta altestét. Az érzéstől, ahogy Piton talárja, és alatta a keménység a puncijához simul, átjárta a kéj. A férfi azonban hamarosan hátrébb tolta, és Hermione hiába mordult fel elégedetlenül, mert Piton újra leült a székre. Megsimogatta Hermione combját, aztán lassan végigsimította szemérmét is. Hermione nekifeszítette magát a kezének, hogy fokozza az érintés intenzitását. Piton egyik kezének hüvelykjével simogatni kezdte a lány csiklóját, közben pedig újra közelebb hajolt, és nyalogatni kezdte a kisajkakat, és a közöttük megbúvó bejáratot. Nyelve besiklott a lányba, magába szívta az illatát, az ízét, és hallgatta, ahogy Hermione egyre hangosabban nyögdécsel.  
Piton nyelve helyét lassan átvette két ujja, amelyeket jó mélyen be tudott csúsztatni a lányba. Lökései egyre erősödtek, s Hermione ütemesen mozgatta csípőjét, hogy még jobban növelje az erejüket. A lányt elöntötte a kéj, hangosan kiáltott fel, és hosszú másodperceken keresztül remegett az egész teste. Fáradtan hanyatlott hátra, s Piton, aki közben felállt, még időben kapta el, hogy ne az asztalon feküdjön végig, A férfi egyik kezével Hermionét tartotta, a másikkal a mellét simogatta, várta, hogy a lány szívverése csituljon, gyöngesége alábbhagyjon. Hermione lassan átkarolta a férfi nyakát, és most ő csókolta meg. Piton hagyta, hogy a lány elmélyítse a csókot, lassan, finoman simuljon össze a nyelvük. Végül elhúzta a fejét, és lesegítette a lányt az asztalról. Ráadta az inget, és hátrébb lépett, hogy onnan figyelje, ahogy a lány pihegve begombolkozik, haját hátrasimítja, szoknyáját lehúzza, és próbálja a ráncokat eltüntetni.  
– Holnap hatkor várom – mondta ki a férfi a megszokott búcsúmondatot. Hangja mély volt, vágyakkal teli, és megborzongatta Hermionét. A lány vetett egy érdeklődő pillantást a férfire csípőmagasságban, de Piton az ajtó felé intett.  
– Értettem. Itt leszek, uram – felelt hát Hermione jó kislány módjára, és otthagyta a férfi irodáját.


	5. Ötödik fok

**A korhatár továbbra is 18 év. Erotikus tartalom!**

**A gyönyör fokai**

**Ötödik fok**

– Végre péntek! – állapította meg Ron, amikor lerogyott Harry és Hermione közé a reggelizőasztalhoz. – Azt hiszem, a péntek a kedvenc napom.  
– Nekem már kevésbé – mondta Hermione lehangoltan. – Átváltoztatástan, rúnatan és bűbájtan…  
– Én nem is értem, hogy tudsz ennyi tárgyat megcsinálni, Hermione – csóválta a fejét Harry. – Szoktál aludni, például?  
– Időnként… – mosolyodott el Hermione.  
– De most itt a pihenés ideje – jelentette ki Ron elégedetten.  
– Ne feledd, hogy ma délután edzés van – emlékeztette Harry. Ron elhúzta a száját. – Cserébe a holnapod szabad lehet…  
– Mintha csak nekem lenne fontos – somolygott Ron, mivel Ginny odaért hozzájuk, és leült Harry túloldalára. Amíg Harryék üdvözölték egymást, Ron Hermionéhoz fordult. – Holnap te is pihensz, ugye?  
– Még nem tudom – sóhajtott Hermione. – Ez a hét nem volt valami egyszerű, és egy csomó tanulnivalóval elmaradtam a büntetőmunkák miatt…  
– Éppen ezért érdemelsz meg egy kis pihenést – győzködte Ron. – Csak gondold át!  
Hermione mosolyogva bólintott. Tekintete a tanári asztalra tévedt. Természetesen Piton ott ült, ráérősen kavargatta a teáját – Hermione gyomra bizseregni kezdett az ital gondolatára –, és őket fixírozta. És ezúttal Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi őt nézi. Eddig is sejtette, hogy Pitont nem hagyhatja hidegen az, hogy meztelenül látja, hogy megérinti a testét, de mivel soha semmilyen jelét nem adta annak, hogy bármilyen viszonzást is szeretne, Hermione úgy érezte, nem lehet teljesen biztos benne. Előző este azonban kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy Pitonban megmozgatott valamit az együtt töltött idő. Hermione, bár úgy érezte, illene viszonoznia a többnapi szívességet, kicsit mégis tartott attól, hogy a férfi mit kérne tőle, és ő képes lenne-e megtenni azt. Így végül nem is bánta, hogy Piton egyszerűen csak kizavarja, anélkül, hogy tudomást venne saját vágyáról. Aztán éjszaka az álmok ismét nem hagyták nyugodni Hermionét, s most már valamivel több volt benne a kíváncsiság, mint az ijedtség, ha arra gondolt, hogy este ő is aktívabb lehetne.  
Perselus nem volt éhes. Persze, a tisztesség úgy kívánta, hogy jelenjen meg a reggelinél, igyon meg a egy teát – aminek a gondolatához komoly tanáremberhez igazán nem illő gondolatok társultak a fejében –, és nézzen szúrósan a diákokra. Mintegy megszokásból. És persze a kollégákra is, ha esetleg hozzá mernének szólni. Persze nem szóltak, bizonyára mindenki látta, hogy a szokottnál is felhősebb hangulatban van. Perselus tehát elmélyedhetett abban, hogy a griffendélesek asztalát bámulja. Nem volt ebben sok újdonság, hiszen minden napra jutott legalább egy olyan órája, amelyen griffendélesek is voltak, és ilyenkor ellenőrizte, hogy megjelennek-e reggelinél. Aki evett, aztán pedig hiányzott az órájáról, annak semmilyen igazolást nem fogadott el, és egyszerűen trollt adott az órai munkájára. Elvégre ha annyira nem beteg, hogy lefáradjon a nagyteremig, annyira se lehet beteg, hogy kihagyja a bájitaltant.  
Most azonban nem jutott el a jelenlévő diákok ellenőrzéséig, mert megakadt a szeme Grangerön. Grangerben az volt a feltűnő, hogy nem volt benne semmi feltűnő. Még a talárja is rajta volt. Perselus tehát igazán semmi bámulnivalót nem találhatott rajta – leszámítva azt, hogy meglehetősen nehezen tudta kiűzni a fejéből a lány meztelen testének képét. És egy meztelen Grangerön már határozottan sok feltűnő lett volna így a nagyterem közepén. Éppen ezért Perselus kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ugyancsak gyenge jellemre és az elme megzabolázásának teljes képtelenségére utalna az, ha ő a reggelije előtt ülve azon fantáziálna, hogy felülteti Grangert a griffendéles asztalra, és… Úgyhogy nem is fantáziált ilyesmiről. Inkább az evésre fordította a figyelmét, és arra, hogy az első órája mindjárt a harmadéves hugrabugosokkal és hollóhátasokkal lesz, tehát felmérte, hogy bárki is kihagyja-e a reggelit a csoportjából. Mivel dolgozatot ígért nekik, számított rá, hogy lesz néhány diák, aki a hasát még megtömi, aztán jelentkezik Madam Pomfreynél, hogy megfájdult a feje. Nos, ha már nem fantáziálhatott, másképp kellett szórakoztatni magát – történetesen azzal, hogy méregette a hollóhátas asztalnál ülőket.  
Hermione olyasmit tapasztalt, ami vele eddig még soha nem fordult elő az iskolában: unta a napot. Unta az órákat, unta a tanárokat, unta a tananyagot, és folyton csak azt leste, hogy mikor ér már véget ez a nap. Éppen elég testi-lelki folyamat ment benne végre ahhoz, hogy elvonja a figyelmét Flitwick hosszadalmas magyarázatától, és aztán ne legyen képes arra, hogy elvégezze a tanult bájolást. Kellemetlen helyzet volt, mert még Ronnak is elsőre sikerült a varázslat – állítólag azért, mert éppen együtt nézték át, amikor a múlt héten előre tanultak. De hát a múlt hét, az a múlt hét volt, olyan távolságra, mint egy másik világ. Hermione akkor még csak egy kislány volt, aki illedelmesen felelt, ha kérdezte egy fiú – esetleg egy férfi… – tanult az órákra, pirulva hallgatta Lavender beszámolóit arról, hogy mit csináltak a Szükség Szobájában Deannel, és, habár vágyott arra, hogy járjon valakivel, mindez ugyancsak megfoghatatlan sóvárgás volt.  
Most bezzeg kézzelfogható dolgok után sóvárgott, olyasmi után, amit már érzett is – ha éppen nem is a kezével, de más testrészével tapintotta ki. Zavaró módon most csakis az foglalkoztatta, hogy mi fog rá várni este, sőt, ami még döbbenetesebb volt, hosszasan elmélázott Ron kezén – amikor a fiú megpróbálta neki megmutatni a helyes pálcamozdulatot –, és azon, hogy az ő szélesebb ujjait is olyan jó érzés lenne a legintimebb testtájain érezni, mint Piton kezét. Hermione alaposan elgondolkozott azon, hogy milyen lehet az, ha Piton jut el a gyönyörig – Lavendernek erre nézve is voltak elképzelései, amelyeket más, gúnyosabb beszélgetések alkalmával hangoztatott a lányok szobájában, de Hermione eddigi tapasztalatai alapján biztos volt benne, hogy a lány ebben téved –, és milyen lehet, ha ő, az ő teste, mozdulatai juttatnak el egy férfit a gyönyörig. Nos, mindezek mellé egyáltalán nem fért bele az, hogy mindenféle bűbájokon is gondolkozzon – így hát nem is tudta őket elvégezni.  
Perselus kegyetlen volt. Bármilyen jól használta is fel este és éjszaka, Granger távozása után a tengernyi szabadidőt, továbbra is elégedetlen maradt. Ráadásul a tény, hogy reggel látta a lányt – és a fantáziája alaposan meg is lódult – sem tett jót az érzéseinek. Így hát Perselus azon élte ki a rosszkedvét, hogy a diákokat egrecíroztatta. Tulajdonképpen nem volt ebben semmi meglepő, hiszen általában ezt csinálta – hol rosszkedvében, hol a fáradtság miatt, máskor pedig egyszerűen csak megszokásból –, de néha a kegyetlenség lila ködén keresztül még ő is érzékelte, hogy túlzásokba esik. Persze, az még feltűnőbb lett volna, ha erre hirtelen rádöbbenve hangnemet vált, és egyszer csak kedves és megértő lesz a diákokkal – arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire ártott volna a sok év alatt felépített imidzsének. Tehát Perselus maradt a gonoszságnál, hogy ezzel még jobban növelje rosszhírét.  
Időnként megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy csak leüljön az asztalához, és ne foglalkozzon a diákokkal. Azok addig sem vágták meg magukat az ezüsttőrrel, nem ejtettek le és tettek ezzel tönkre hozzávalókat és nem robbantották fel az üstjüket. Perslusszal azonban ilyenkor az történt, hogy eszébe jutott Granger. Persze, az elmúlt napok után ez már egyáltalán nem volt újdonság Perselus számára, mivel ritkábbak voltak az olyan percek, amikor nem rágódott Grangerön – az éjszakákat is beleértve. Mostanra azonban lassan túljutott azon a ponton, amikor elmereng a kérdésen, hogy hogyan történhetett meg mindez, ugyanis csakis az foglalkoztatta, hogy mi fog még történni. Az azonban meglehetősen intenzíven jelent meg a fejében, vérforraló képek formájában. Másfelől Perselust annyira nem is lepte meg az a helyzet, hogy kíván egy fiatal női testet, és a legkevésbé sem érdekli maga a személy – a legtöbb szeretőjével így járt, tehát a helyzet ismerős volt. Azt ugyan nem tette meg eddig, hogy ennyi ideig várjon a beteljesüléssel – és úgy tűnt, se neki, se a diákoknak nem tesz jót, ha ezzel a módszerrel gyakrabban él –, de ezek már nem a töprengés órái voltak.  
Hermione máskor, ha minden órán annyira siralmasan teljesített volna, hogy külön házikat kap, sírógörcsöt kapott volna, és bezárkózik a szobájába, hogy kiszomorkodja magát. Most azonban csak egy gyors bólintással vette tudomásul a pluszmunkát, amit Piton léte miatt kapott. Igaz, a tanárok pedig jótékony mosollyal adtak neki kivételesen rosszabb jegyet. Talán ők is érezték a változást, hogy a lány már kevésbé jó kislány – de az biztos, hogy égnek állt volna a hajuk, ha megtudják, hogy minek, pontosabban kinek köszönhető ez a változás. De Hermione ezt a világ minden kincséért sem kötette volna se az ő orrukra, se máséra. Helyette fellélegzett, amikor véget ért az utolsó órája is, és csakugyan bezárkózott kicsit a szobába – egészen pontosan a fürdőben. Habár a jól bevált módszer Pitonnál a lehető legkevesebb ruha volt, Hermione mégis adott magának némi időt, hogy felkészüljön. Egyre izgatottabb lett. Ezúttal tudta, hogy mit várna Pitontól, de éppen ezért zavarba jött a gondolattól, hogy milyen tervekkel indul el a pincébe. Nem bánta, hogy barátai már kimentek kviddicsezni, és nem látják égő arcát, amikor elhagyja a klubhelyiséget.  
Perselus hamar letudta az órákat így, hogy kegyetlenül leszidott, megijesztett és utána a lehető legrosszabb jegyre leosztályozott minden diákot. Mivel előző nap nem rakta el az asztalról a dobozokat, amelyekkel Granger dolgozott – sürgős tennivalója támadt a hálójában, és úgy gondolta, inkább nem nyúl bele a lány rendszerébe –, még azzal sem tudta elütni a várakozás idejét, hogy ezeket kipakolja a lánynak. Végül azonban mégiscsak elérkezett a hat óra, s Granger éppen olyan pontosan kopogott be, mint mindig. Perselus rosszkedvűen állapította meg, hogy a lánynak még van munkája a bájitalokkal, miközben neki fogalma sincs, hogy mivel töltse el az időt. A harmadévesek dolgozatait nem lett volna okos ötlet kijavítani addig, amíg ennyire ideges és kielégületlen volt, ugyanis még a végén tényleg lett volna okuk arra, hogy reklamáljanak.  
– Kisasszony… – Perselus kitárta az ajtót, és Hermione egy lágy mosollyal az arcán jött be. – A munkája már várja.  
– Igen, uram. – Hermione az asztalhoz lépett, és kapkodva dolgozni kezdett. Perselus leült a saját asztalához, és rövid gondolkozás után arra jutott, hogy nem is igen tesz úgy, mint akinek valami dolga van. Jólesett nézni a lányt. Hermionéből éppen annyira sugárzott a vágy, mint őbelőle, és a tény, hogy mégis várnak, hogy mégis eljátsszák a szokásos színjátékot izgalommal töltötte el Perselust.  
Hermione sietett. Minél előbb túl akart lenni a felvezetésen, a munkán és a teázáson. Legszívesebben abban a pillanatban a férfihoz simult volna, hogy belépett az ajtón, de ő is tudta, hogy be kell tartania a játékszabályokat. Ő is úgy érezte, hogy minél tovább húzzák az utolsó együtt töltött alkalmat, annál izgalmasabb lesz az egész. Belement a játékba – de arra nem volt képes, hogy annyira játsszon, hogy lelassítsa a mozdulatait, hogy elhúzza az időt, ameddig csak lehet. Mohó vágyat érzett arra, hogy megérintsék, és hogy ő is megérintse a másikat.  
Az utolsó fiolákat is eltette, amikor Perselus felállt, és lassan közelebb sétált.  
– Elkészült? – Hermione bólintott. Képtelen volt egyetlen szót is kinyögni, csak nézte a férfit. – Nos… Köszönöm a munkáját. Esetleg elfogad tőlem még egy csésze teát?  
– Igen, uram – sóhajtott Hermione. Elmosolyodott. Lágyan, kívánatosan és kissé kacéran. Perselusnak nagyon tetszett ez a félénk kacérság. Leültek, és ittak pár kortyot. Hermione minden erejével azon volt, hogy megállítsa a keze remegését. Izgult, de ez jóféle izgalom volt, nem az a gyomorforgató, amelyet vizsgák előtt érzett mindig, hanem olyan, amely a lába között indult ki, és borzongatva járta be az egész testét.  
Nem beszéltek. Nem volt miről, hiszen csakis egyvalamit akartak egymástól, és azt sem szavakban kívánták megtenni. Azon túl pedig semmi sem volt fontos. Perselus figyelte a lányt, ahogy pattanásig feszülő idegekkel lesi minden mozdulatát. Nemigen tudta volna tovább türtőztetni magát, de azért idősebb, tapasztaltabb lévén meg kellett őriznie a nyugodtság látszatát, így ráérősen állt fel, és lépett Hermione mögé. Végigsimította a haját, és lassan tette rá a kezét a vállára. Néhány másodpercig simogatta, majd megkerülte a lányt. Hermione szó nélkül állt fel, és lépett az asztalhoz, hogy felüljön rá, de Perselus megállította. Végigsimította a lány arcát, aztán a nyakát is, és a ruhán keresztül megsimogatta a melleit. Beleszagolt Hermione hajába, megpuszilta a füle mögötti, finom bőrt, megharapta a fülcimpáját, majd lassan végigcsókolta arcát. Megcsókolták egymást, és amíg nyelvük egyre türelmetlenebbül simult egymáshoz, Perselus kibontotta és lehúzta a lány blúzát. Simogatta meztelen hátát, és újra a tenyerébe vette a mellét, hüvelykjével simogatta a bimbót. Elhúzódott a lány ajkaitól, hogy végigcsókolja a nyakát, kulcscsontját, és lefelé haladjon, egészen a mellbimbóig, amely az ujja nyomán már várakozón ágaskodott. Hermione felnyögött, amikor Perselus körbenyalta a bimbót, és kicsit szétnyitotta a lábát.  
Perselus lehúzta a lány szoknyájának cipzárját, és miközben a ruhát a földre lökte, végigsimította Hermione fenekét. Felsegítette a lányt az asztalra, és egy másodpercig végignézett a meztelen testen. Hermione bőre fehér volt, puhának és hívogatónak tűnt, és Perselus élvezettel felejtette rajta a szemét az egyes testrészein. A lány jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, tetszett neki a vágyakozó pillantás, amellyel a férfi méregette. Perselus közelebb lépett, a szétnyitott combok közé állt, és ismét megcsókolta a lányt. Közben keze felfedezőútra indult Hermione lábán. Végigsimította mindkét combját, és hamarosan megállt a kettő közötti, legféltettebb tájakon. Végighúzta rajta az ujjait, s Hermione belenyögött a csókba. Perselus érezte, hogy a lány nagyon is vágyik rá, teste forró volt és nedves. A férfi megszakította a csókot, és miközben a lány mellét csókolgatta, harapdálta tovább, cirógatni kezdte előbb a nagyajkakat, majd befelé haladva a kisajkakat és a bejáratot is. Egyik ujja könnyedén csúszott bele a lányba. Hermione átölelte, belekapaszkodott, és zihálva élvezte a simogatást. Perselus lassan még egy ujját is becsúsztatta, hüvelykjével pedig a lány csiklóját izgatta.  
Hermione kétségtelenül közel járt ahhoz, hogy eljusson a csúcsra, de most mást szeretett volna. Keze lesiklott a férfi csípőjéig, és hozzálátott, hogy kiszabadítsa Perselus ugyancsak merev szerszámát a ruhából. A férfi felegyenesedett, és bár egyik kezét a lányban hagyta, a másikkal segített Hermionének. Ő elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus mennyire kívánja. Lassan, óvatosan érintette meg, és kezdte el simogatni a férfit. Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és felsóhajtott a lány érintésétől. A szájához emelte, és alaposan benyálazta Hermione ujjait, majd visszavezette a kezét, hogy folytassa a simogatást. Hermione elmosolyodott, s néhány másodpercig saját vágyáról is elfeledkezett, annyira tetszett neki a látvány, hogy örömet tud okozni az érintésével. Hamarosan azonban Perselus ujjainak simogatása emlékeztette arra, hogy mennyire kívánja a férfit. Kicsit még jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, hogy jelezze a férfinek, készen áll a folytatásra. Perselus átsimította saját magát az ő puncijától nedves ujjaival, s Hermionét még jobban izgatta ez e látvány.  
Perselus közelebb lépett, és a lányhoz illesztette nemi szervét. Egyik kezével átkarolta és megtartotta Hermione hátát, másikkal saját magát irányította. Várt még egy másodpercet, majd annyira lassan kezdett behatolni a lány testébe, amennyire csak tudott. Érezte az ellenállást, s amikor továbbhaladt, Hermione összeszorította a szemét, mélyeket kezdett lélegezni, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom. A férfi nem mozdult tovább, keze végigsiklott a lány mellén, kicsit simogatta-masszírozta, aztán lejjebb csúszott a hasán, végül a csiklóját kezdte simogatni. Hermione lélegzete lassan zihálássá vált az élvezettől, s Perselus ekkor csúszott még beljebb, s kezdett el lassan, finoman mozogni a lányban. Testük egészen összesimult, néha, egy-egy másodpercig megcsókolták egymást, a nyelvük is egymáshoz simult, de egyébként zihálva, nyögve mozogtak. Hermione egyre határozottabban dörzsölte hozzá testét a férfihoz, és egyre hangosabb nyögésekkel jutalmazott minden döfést. Gyorsítottak a tempón, és Perselus egyik keze rásimult a lány mellére, és masszírozni kezdte. Hermione hangos kiáltásokkal élvezett el, teste össze-összerándult Perselus körül, amitől a férfi élvezettel mordult fel, és néhány gyors lökés múlva követte. Hermione érezte, hogy lüktet a testében, ahogy átjárja a gyönyör, és csillogó szemmel, érdeklődve nézte, ahogy a másik lehunyt szemmel, kis mosollyal az arcán éri el a csúcsot.  
Perselus kihúzódott a lányból, és újra megcsókolta. Hosszasan, élvezettel csókolóztak, miközben Perselus simogatta a lány csapzott haját, izzadságtól nyirkos nyakát. Hermione újra felizgult, és altestét hozzásimította a férfihez. A csókon keresztül is érezte, hogy Perselus elmosolyodik. A férfi kissé elhúzódott, és a lányra pillantott.  
– Még többet szeretnél?  
– Igen… – lehelte Hermione, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel, amikor a férfi megsimogatta a punciját. Perselus leült egy székre, simogatni kezdte a lány combját, aztán lassan a két lába közötti bejáratot. Hermione megmozdult, szerette volna, ha a férfi ujjai belecsúsznak, de Perselus elhúzta az ujját, játszani kezdett vele. Ingerelte, de még nem adta meg neki azt, amire vágyott. Végül közelebb hajolt, és megcsókolta a lány csiklóját, majd lassan közbenyalogatta. Hermione nyöszörgött, testét a férfi szájának feszítette. Perselus megszánta, két ujját bedugta a lány puncjába, és lassan simogatni kezdte a testét. Hermione nyöszörögve élvezte a kényeztetést, és elégedetten sóhajtozott, amikor a férfi ki-be kezdte húzogatni az ujjait. Átjárta a kéj, kellemesen, finoman, de nem azzal a mindent elsöprő, földöntúli örömmel, amire vágyott. Az még váratott magára.  
Perselus felegyenesedett, hátradőlt, és miközben ujjait még benne hagyta, nézte a lányt. Amikor először meg akarta érinteni Hermione bőrét, amikor végigcsókolta a mellét, nem volt több egy vonzó, fiatal lánynál, egy túl csábító gyereknél – akárhány éves volt is. Mostanra azonban nővé vált, olyanná, akiből sugárzik saját nőisége, aki tudja, hogy mit akar, és el is éri, hogy megkapja azt. Ugyan éppen most elégült ki a lányban, Perselus újra kívánta Hermionét, ezúttal a nőt kívánta, akivel a szex már nem is lehet bűnös cselekedet, hiszen nem gyerek, hanem felnőtt, igazi asszony. Hermione észrevette, hogy Perselus ismét készen áll, kihúzta magából a férfi ujjai, lecsusszant az asztalról, és most ő térdelt a férfi elé. Óvatosan nyalta meg a pénisze tetejét, és elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta az elégedett kis nyögést, ami a válasz volt. A szájába vette a makkot, kicsit szopogatta, majd egyre mélyebben eresztette a szájába Perselust. Néhány másodpercig mozgott rajta, körbenyalta, aztán mosolyogva felnézett. Párszor végigsimított a férfi nyálas-nedves szerszámán, majd felállt, fölé lépett, és lassan beleereszkedett Perselus ölébe.  
A férfi felnyögött. Olyan könnyedén siklott a lányba, mintha Hermione testét éppen őrá tervezték volna. Hermione is felsóhajtott, amikor magában érezte a férfit, és lassan, kényelmesen mozogni kezdett. Perselus csókolgatni kezdte a mellét, megmarkolta, simogatta a fenekét, és saját altestét is mozogva segített Hermionének tartani az ütemet. A lány sóhajtozott, hol fel-le, hol előre-hátra mozgott, és hosszasan élvezte, hogy a férfi farka benne jár. Perselus hagyta, hogy elzsongítsa őket a lány diktálta lassú, kényelmes ütem. Eleinte simogatta, majd egyre erősebben kezdte masszírozta Hermione fenekét, és amikor hallotta a jóleső sóhajokat, erősebb lökésekbe kezdett, hogy keményebben dugja a lányt. Hermione felnyögött, leszorította altestét, hogy egészen mélyen magában érezze a másikat. Megmarkolta Perselus vállát, egész teste megfeszült, egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, egyre kevésbé tudta tartani magát. A mély, kemény lökésektől teste remegni kezdett, szorosan rásimult Perselusra, és hosszú másodperceken keresztül élvezett. A férfi élvezte, hogy a lány önkéntelen rándulásai kényeztetik, aztán keményen megmarkolta Hermione fenekét, és néhány határozott, erős lökéssel ő is elérte a csúcsot. Hermione hozzásimult, arra sem volt ereje, hogy felegyenesedjen, és most is megnézze az arcát. Érezte, hogy a férfi simogatja a hátát, fenekét, és végigborzongott a gyönyör utórezgéseitől.  
Lassan, ráérősen csókolóztak, Perselus a lány mellét simogatta, várták, hogy szívverésük csillapuljon, erejük visszatérjen. Végül Hermione felállt, a haját összefogta, kényelmesen öltözködött, hagyta, hogy a férfi még egyszer szemrevételezze. Perselus a széken ült, farka elernyedt, s csak egészen kicsit bizsergett meg, amikor Hermione búcsúzóul megsimogatta. Végre elégedett volt, és sejtette, hogy ennek az estének köszönhetően most legalább egy hétig nem fog pontokat levonni – még a griffendélesektől sem. Lehunyta a szemét, nem figyelt oda az ajtó halk záródására, csak hagyta, hogy átjárja a kielégülés nyugalma.  
Mikor felért a klubhelyiségbe, Hermionét hihetetlen boldogság járta át. Teste még libabőrös volt az orgazmusoktól, és végtelenül békésnek és kielégültnek érezte magát. Barátai az egyik kanapén ültek, és tudta, hogy fel kellene mennie sürgősen egy bugyiért – és egy zuhany se ártana –, de azért odament köszönni. Ron felállt, és elé lépett.  
– Gondolkoztál a holnapon? Tudod… Le lehet menni Roxmortsba.  
– Ó, tényleg! El is felejtettem – bólintott Hermione mosolyogva. Ron valami érthetetlen okból elvörösödött.  
– Tudod, mehetnénk együtt a faluba…  
– Persze – bólintott ismét Hermione. – Gondolom, Harry Ginnyvel lesz.  
– Igen… – Hermione lassan rájött az eufória ködén keresztül, hogy Ron zavarban van. – És mi mehetnénk… együtt… tudod… mint ők… Akarom mondani, mint egy pár… – nyögte ki.  
Hermione őszintén meglepődött. – Én… Szívesen.  
Ron megnyugodott. – Az… jó… Leülsz közénk?  
– Mindjárt. Csak felszaladok valamiért – intett Hermione a lányszobák felé. Még látta, hogy Harry és Ginny cinkos mosolyt vált, majd felszaladt a szobájába. Nagyon régen nem volt ennyire boldog.

**Vége**

_Remélem, élveztétek a történetet… ;-) Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, és természetesen nagyon szívesen olvasok véleményeket._  
_Heteira_


End file.
